The Secret Behind Those Eyes
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: It was just another day for me, just your regular otaku girl who just happened to get zapped into the world of hetalia.It was bad enough that I was mistaken for a normal human or country,but now I find out the longer I'm here, the more secrets about my past are uncovered.one of the biggest secrets I find out is this:I'M NOT ACTUALLY HUMAN AT ALL! Will i stay here or leave for good?
1. Story Summary

**Hey ya'll!**

**I decided to put up the summary in both the first part of the story and on the first chapter, as a new way to make this story a bit more this better and exciting for the reader and me.**

**Please read and review on how this story is doing or if it needs improvement. story is rated T+ but also M for language (and nothing else!)**

Story:** The Secret Behind Those Eyes**

* * *

**Summary:**

_**It was just another day for me, just your regular otaku girl, who just happened to get zapped into the world of hetalia, during one of the world meeting's.**_

_**It was bad enough that I was mistaken for a normal human or country, but now I find out, the longer I'm here, the more secrets about my past are uncovered.**_

_**And one of the biggest secrets I find out is this:**_

_**I'M NOT ACTUALLY HUMAN AT ALL!**_

_**With all the events happening to me, do I even want to find a way to get back home? Or do I want to stay in this world, instead? The answer is in the secret behind these eyes of mine…**_

First chapter is up after the summary, so let's go forward, shall we?

* * *

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

**~_InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!_**


	2. Chapter 1:Let me tell you, how it began

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire, nothing else. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

**A/N: as with all author notes and intro's, main thoughts of the characters or OC'S talking will either be in italics, bold or both. (depending on the situation and who is speaking at that time. Summary is also in the beginning of the story, which I added, just for fun.) so on that note, please read& review on how the first chapter is. The first chapter will begin now…. enjoy the series!**

**Story: The Secret Behind Those Eyes**

* * *

_**It was just another day for me, just your regular otaku girl, who just happened to get zapped into the world of hetalia, during one of the world meeting's.**_

_**It was bad enough that I was mistaken for a normal human or country, but now I find out, the longer I'm here, the more secrets about my past are uncovered.**_

_**And one of the biggest secrets I find out is this: I'M NOT ACTUALLY HUMAN AT ALL!**_

_**With all the events happening to me, do I even want to find a way to get back home? Or do I want to stay in this world, instead? The answer is in the secret behind these eyes of mine…**_

_**Let's just hope thing turn out well….**_

**Chapter 1: Let me tell you, how it began**

Today was going great for me. The sun was out, I had just finished watching the fourth season of hetalia, my best friend gave me an awesome handmade jewelry she did in art class…

Everything was going great…life was perfect…

_For about 5 seconds…._

**Then, disaster struck!**

I was running as fast as I could, trying to get away. And who could blame me? I was getting chased by the three people, who if I ever told any anime fangirls, they would kill me on the spot.

And just who were the three people that I was being chased by?...

It was none other than…**THE BAD TOUCH TRIO! **(_**Or the BTT a fangirls call them**_)

"**THIS SUCKS!" **I yelled outloud, as I ran ever faster, than ever before. But of course, I was getting pursued by my chasers.

"You can run, but ve vill catch you frau!" The voice of Prussia said, as he ran faster than the others, determined to catch me.

_If only I hadn't been so stupid, this wouldn't have happen…_

_**~Le backwards time warp~**_

"Reinae! Hey wait up!" I heard my mom say to me, as I turned my head from my running training practice. This was one of my normal actives that I did, everyday as a way to keep in shape.

I was pretty fast, in fact, most of friends couldn't keep up with me, when we did cross country together.

I wasn't just a fast runner or athletic, I was also good at martial arts, like karate and tai kwon do. Some of my friends, taught me some moves and the rest was done by martial arts training and what I learned from watching anime and tai-bo videos, that my mom had one time.

So as you could tell, mess with me in a fight and you'll get your ass kicked.

So when, I turned my attention from my running, I saw a woman with straight dark brownish hair and warm brown eyes, waving her hand to me, to grab my attention.

I smiled at the woman…my mom.

"Yea, mom, what's up?" I asked her, wanting to know what she wanted me for.

My mom was cool, unlike most parents. She also enjoyed some of the anime I liked, even teased that I would marry an anime character some day. She also sometimes cosplayed with me, even allowing to wear some cosplay in public, when most parents would never allow that with their kids.

And she is also the only person, who like ramen noodles more than me. No kidding: I caught her one time, eating three cups of ramen in one day. (_**that's a lot for a woman her age**_)

When I started watching hetalia, she got almost excited about the show as I did, but sometimes, she and I would have our different arguments, especially, when came to pairings and yaoi.

(_**for yaoi paring, she likes Germany and Italy, while I like Prussia and Canada. For regular favs, she likes Germany or Italy and I like Prussia or Britain**_.)

And she was also the one, that I should at least know how to fight, in a way for me to learn to protect myself. She said, that is should try to learn, because you might never know what will happen to you, if you're alone.

I thought she was the coolest mom ever and nothing could make her anymore cooler, but sometimes….

I got the feeling, that she was hiding something from me for some reason.

"I'm gonna be going on my trip with Jessie in a couple of minutes and we'll be on the road for a few hours, so I need you to watch over the house for me, okay missy?" She said to me, using the nickname she gave me when I was small and as been using it ever since. I smiled at her, as a way to show that I would be fine.

It's not like I didn't like my mom's sister, aunt Jessie, it's just that….

she sometimes gave me a weird feeling: one of those feelings, you would get in those shonen anime manga's, when the bad guy isn't who you think it is…

anyway, after my mom gave , me instructions on taking care of the house, my aunt Jessie's car pulled into the driveway. She looked almost exactly like my mom, except her hair was lighter with strips of black in it and her eyes were more black than brown, but she still was my aunt, either way.

I gave my mom a hug and kiss goodbye, wishing her a safe trip.

_Little did I know, that this was the start of everything…_

_**Alice got into the car, after saying goodbye to her daughter, closing the door shut. **_

"_**So, she'll be going soon?" Jessie asked her sister.**_

"_**Yea, it's her time to learn everything…" Alice said, gritting her teeth in anger. "That damn bastard…he caused all of this…**_

_**but now, we can have our revenge, for everything." **_

"_**Will she do it, even when she learns the truth?" Jessie asked.**_

"_**Oh she will, I know my baby girl better than anybody. The last thing we need, is for her to make the stupid choice of siding with them, or worse…**_

_**falling in love with any of them." She said, praying to herself that would never happen.**_

"**Please Reinae, don't do it. Don't fall for any of them, you can't do it…**

**You can't listen to any of them, no matter what they say.**

**They cannot be trusted, no matter what. Those morons, will hurt you, just like they did to me and I don't want that to happen to you.**

**If they try anything, anything at all…**

**I'll rip their goddamn throats out! **

**I'll kill them, I'll hurt them, I'll make them all suffer through the pain and torture them like they did to me, but a thousand times worse!**

**The anger that I feel towards them, will not be stopped. The fire of my rage will not be quenched…until they all cease to exist…**

_After some time had passed, I decided to take a little nap in my room._

My room was cool, at least to me. I had anime posters and pics all over the wall and ceiling, with my favorite shows on them.

I also had some cosplay outfits in my closet and in some boxes, so they wouldn't take up to much space.

I looked over by my closet mirror, where my favorite hetalia poster was hanging: it was the one from the menu of season 4 **(world series 1) **menu. It was my favorite, because it had Japan, Italy, Germany and Prussia on it.

I liked this one the most, coz it as big and it had Prussia on it.

I don't what made me so crazy about Pru like that, but my friends always called me a **"crazy-obsessed Prussia fangirl".** But I couldn't help that, and I will admit it: for an anime character, he was pretty hot, especially in some of those fanart pics where he has his shirt off…

Oh gott (***1)**, I'm losing focus aren't I? anyway, I'll get on back on track…

after I say this:

(**curse you anime fanart, damn you! And this is why, intro's are hard enough!**)

_**anyway, moving on…**_

_As I got ready to sleep, I saw an old book on my bed. _

Weird, I didn't put that there…

maybe mom did as a prank, before she left….

I took a quick look in the book, as I opened it up.

Bad move on my part, for what happens next, starts to get freaky…

Suddenly, there was a flash of white and black, as I covered my eyes. "What the hell is going on?" I yelled outloud, trying to find someway to get away from the weird laser lights in front of me.

I backed up slowly, and bumped into the wall, hitting my hetalia poster. I slowly touched my poster, my fingers, brushing where Prussia's left side of his hair and the edge of the mirror were, touching both parts.

I was starting to freak out right now, wondering what to do at this moment, when the lightshow turned into black and white lighting. As the black and white lighting lightshow covered the entire area, I grabbed the nearest thing in my hand's reach, which was my shoulder bag. I held it up to me, as a way to use it as a shield, in case the lighting decided to attack me.

I screamed outloud as something or rather someone grabbed me from behind as the world turned black….

_Before I was sucked into the book…._

"_**Am I dead? I can't be! I don't think I am…" I said to myself, as I quickly opened my eyes and saw that I was floating in some kind of weird kaleidoscope area. **_

_**I looked around, trying to figure out where I was.**_

_**After a few minutes of trying to find out where I was, came up with the closest answer I could come up with:**_

_**I was losing it.**_

_**I had finally cracked up. My mind had went to crazy town and wasn't ever going back.**_

"_**Where the hell am I?" I said outloud, thinking that I wouldn't get an answer. **_

_**But apparently, I was wrong….**_

"_**Verdammit! Maybe I vas used too much for zhat one…" I felt a weird shiver crawl down my spine. That almost sounded like Prussia's voice..**_

_**but it couldn't be…**_

_**could it? **_

_**I mean, what the hell would he be doing her, in this weird place…**_

_**I suddenly felt arms, wrap themselves around me, as I was suddenly, being brought into a weird awkward hug.**_

"_**IT VORKED! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!" The loud voice said, as this hug was starting to squeeze the life out of me. I started to struggle, to make the person let me go.**_

"_**How I missed you….Alice…." **_

_**I gasped when I heard this person, say my mother's name. **_

_**Why did he call me Alice? **_

_**And how did he know her?**_

"_**Hey, buddy! Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Alice!" I said, as he stopped the hug and I was able to get a good look at him. I let out another shocked gasp at who I was seeing in front of me:**_

_**silvery white hair, crimson eyes, that face expression that I was so familiar with…**_

_**I mentally face-palmed myself as Prussia, yes, the very 'awesome' Prussia was right there, in front of my very own eyes.**_

"_**WAIT….PRUSSIA? I yelled at him, not believing it for a minute.**_

"_**Ja, it's me, zhe awesome Prussia…" He said, as I still stared at him, like an idiot. I still couldn't believe it was real. So I did the one thing that I could do to prove this wasn't a dream:**_

_**I pinched my arm, hard. It hurt, so I could feel pain. **_

_**Ok, that was the first test…**_

_**Now, to make sure with test number 2…which was….**_

_**I slapped The Awesome Prussia across the face!**_

_**We both made shouts of pain, with him getting slapped and me feeling the sharp pain of doing the slapping. **_

_**So, I guess this wasn't a dream at all…**_

"_**So, this isn't a dream, is it?" I said, mostly to myself, hoping I was wrong.**_

"_**Zhat hurt, Alice. But again, you vere alvays so feisty…" Prussia said as I looked at him, wondering why I was even here. But something in his eyes, made me feel a little bit of fear and made me back away slowly from him. **_

_**He could sense my fear or something, cause he got even closer.**_

"_**Alice, please…let me explain…" He said, as I shook my head. I know how he was in the anime and in all the fanfic's I read. I know what he would do with girls, in a place like this. I mean, he was a member of the Bad Touch Trio and they weren't known for their 'good' reputation…**_

"_**No, you stay away from me! Get back Prussia!" I said, waving my hand in front of me, to make him back off.**_

"_**Alice, don't you remember me? Und vhat I said to you? **_

_**I told you a thousand times…to call me Gilbert…how could you forget zhat?" He said in hurt pleading voice, that almost made my own heart ache for some reason. **_

_**Just hearing that voice of sorrow coming from him, made me want to stop and listen, but I couldn't. Something was telling me to book the hell out of there. **_

"_**I told you to stay away!" I said to him as he got even closer to me, reaching a hand out to me. But before he could touch me, another flash of light got in front of us, making us both cover our eyes.**_

_**I heard a grunt from him, as I slowly opened my eyes and saw that he was being pushed away from me. **_

_**What's going on? Now what's happening to me?**_

_**Something was suddenly wrapped around me, like vines as I looked to see, black threads or wrappings where on my arms, trying to pull me somewhere.**_

_**I tried to struggle from them, but they were wrapped tight and won't let go.**_

_**A loud shout was heard from Prussia, who started charging to me for some reason, his face filled with anger and rage.**_

"_**NEIN **_(***2**)_**! YOU DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER! LET HER GO!" Prussia yelled as he grabbed my arm, tightly, trying to pull me back to him. The black threads were also pulling me, turning this into a game of tug of war.**_

"_**Let me go, you albino bastard!" I yelled at him, trying to shake him off. He didn't, as his grip was iron tight and strong, not wanting to let go.**_

"_**Nein! I von't let go! Not zhis time!" He said, being just as stubborn as he was in the anime. " I just got you back, so vhy vould I let you go? Your mein**_(***3**)_** Alice und I von't give you up to anyone! **_

_**This was starting to piss me off and also getting very annoying. **_

_**Why couldn't he see that I wasn't her?**_

_**After some more tugging, it looked like Pru would win the fight, but something must have hit him or so, making him let his grip loosen a bit, as I was pulled by the threads into god knows what.**_

_**I saw Prussia stare in horror, as he saw me getting farther and farther away from him.**_

"_**NEIN! ALLLICE!" He yelled as I saw his hand reach out for me again, but he was too far away, as blackness covered my view once again….**_

_At the world conference meeting room, the conference room was empty…_

_Except for Britain, who was looking something._

He had been looking for them for at least an hour and couldn't find them.

"Blast all, where are those damn bloody car keys? I know I had them during the bloody meeting, so where are they?" He said, as he now got on his hands and knees, to look on the floor for those car keys.

He kept looking, until her heard a crackling sound, coming from the….ceiling?

"What the bloody hell….?" He said as something landed on top of him, with a loud thud sound. He let out a painful gasp sound, at feeling the extra weight on top of him. After a few minutes had passed, he pushed the thing off a him.

"What's the big idea? Are you trying to bloody kill me…" He never got to finish his sentence, as he looked to see who had just landed on him.

It was a girl with long sandy brown hair with tiny bits of golden tints spread out through her hair and dressed all in black. She was unconscious for some reason, at least he didn't know why.

_Why was she even here?_

_And more importantly, how did she even get here? _

He goes over to her, checking to make sure she was alright.

He put two fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. It was faint, but she had one.

That's good, one last thing to worry about.

_**Now for other signs….**_

**Breathing? Check!**

**Heartbeat? Check! **

It looks like she'll be fine…Now all he needed to do, was get her to wake up.

"Hey miss, wake up." He said, as he lightly started to shake her shoulders. "Come on, please wake up luv."

After a few minutes of shaking, her eye's started to twitch as she lets out a groan, a sign that she was coming to and waking up. Her eyes started to slowly open as she started to wake up more.

When her eyes were fully open, she notices Britain….

…and lets out a scream.

"**HOLY CRAP, WHERE THE HELL AM I? AND WHY IS BRITAIN HERE?" **

_Looks like this would be awkward and hard to explain…._

_I don't know what just happened now in that weird kaleidoscope place, but for some damn reason, I'm in different place and Fricken Britain is right in front of me._

Yes, the same Britain from Hetalia.

All I can remember is the book, the light show, then somehow that weird area with Prussia.

But that's all about it.

I feel like I should remember that place a bit more, but I can only remember bits and pieces.

And then, as I was sleeping, somehow I heard someone speaking to me in a British accent, telling me to wake up.

_Why was I asleep anyway?_

_And why was a British person, telling me to wake up? _

_How long was I asleep anyway?_

I slowly opened my eyes, as my vision was kinda hazy. After my vision became clearer after a few minutes, the first thing I saw, was a guy with shaggy blond hair, emerald green eyes and thick eyebrows.

For some reason, he looked very familiar….

_Almost like…._

The pieces started to get put together, as I let out a scream, that was loud enough that it could be heard down the street.** "HOLY CRAP, WHERE THE HELL AM I? AND WHY IS BRITAIN HERE?" **I yelled outloud, kinda having a fangirl meltdown at the moment. Britain face-palmed as I guess that I was freakin out over something so stupid.

"Um, miss, do you mind….not screaming like that?" I turned to Britain, as I stopped screaming for a bit. "It's really loud and it hurts my ears."

"Oh, sorry about that. I just got a little too excited…" I said, feeling a heated blush come on to my embarrassed face. This was starting to turn awkward…. just a little bit….

"Hey, have we met before? You look kinda familiar…" Britain asked me.

Why would he ask that? I've never met him before, until today.

But it was kinda hard to answer him, when he was speaking in that hot British accent. I mentally pulled myself together, to try and not melt at the spot and go all fangirl on him and also… resisting the urge to glomp him on the spot.

Now if another country or nation walked through that door that I liked…

I don't think I'll be able to contain myself….

"Um, I don't….think so…I just got into town today, so yeah…" I said, sounding like an idiot.

"Yeah, I could tell….you fell from the ceiling…" He said, as my blush turned a little bit deeper shade of pink.

_**The ceiling? Really?**_

_**Mein Gott **_(***4**)_**, I'm stupid! **_

_**Why couldn't I have landed in a park or something?**_

_**When I get ahold of whoever sent me here… I'm gonna punch them in the nose!**_

And if anything else couldn't get possibly worse, guess who just had to show up at that moment?

"Ohonhonhonhon~ looks like Britain as found a lady friend, no?" a familiar voice said that I knew all too well, as I turned real slowly and felt a cold shiver run down my back.

As my guess was correct once again, there stood all three people, you do not want to locked in a room with: France, Spain and Prussia.

France was giving me a look that I knew was his** 'rape face' **and Spain was just giving me a smile. Prussia on the other hand, was staring at me with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

He totally had his **"WTF"** face on, the one that made him look so adorable in the fanart.

"Um, hi guys!" I said, giving them a wave, no sure exactly what to do a that moment.

"Well now, why is such a lovely Ma Cheri (***5**) here with zhe disgusting British scone eater?" France said as Britain glared angry eyes at France.

"Shut up, you bloody frog! How the hell should I know why she's here?" Britain said, as France walked over to Britain and started his usual game of trying to grope him.

And of course, Britain yells him to back off, as the two of them start fighting like they always did in the anime.

_**(aw man…if I was a extreme yaoi fangirl, I would have died on the spot from seeing this…**_

_**where's my camera when I need it?)**_

Since France was being distracted by Britain, I decided to turn my attention on Spain and Prussia. And like I said before, about seeing another country or nation, on what I would do…

So true to my word, I took on look at Prussia and ran over to him, charging for glomping time.

"**PRUSSIA!**"I yelled at him, glomping on the spot.

"**Kyaa!**" Prussia yelled as I knocked him over with my glomp, like a true fangirl. We both fell down with a thud as France grinned that creepy grin of his as I could swear that he said, _"Ohhh, kinky…."_ In the background.

_**Now I felt better, inner fangirl is happy.**_

_**In my mind: Whatever happens later to me here…**_

_**it was totally worth it…**_

_**AND I REGRET NOTHING! **_

After that little moment of happiness, I quickly got up, as my face got even redder. Now I was even more embarrassed. Why was I such an anime otaku nerd?

Prussia didn't seem to mind I guess, cause he got a big grin on his face.

"I don't mind vhat you did frau, you could do it again if you like." He said, as he put his arms around me.

That was too much for me! Now my face was glowing with redness.

**Major, major fangirl moment. **

If he didn't stop it with speaking to me in that sexy German accent of his, I was gonna lose it, right there….

"Um, yeah, can you let me go now?" I said, wanting to get away as soon as possible.

"Vhy should I? I just vant to be vith you like zhis…." He said as he got real close to my ear, trying to make my blush go even redder than it already was. "I told you before…I'm not letting you go."

"You're mein…. Mein Alice…" He whispered softly in a low husky voice, as I snapped back into reality, from my fangirl induced trance. There was my mom's name again.

Why did he mention it again?

Guess what happened in that weird area wasn't a dream at all…

I take his hands off of me, as I quickly get up, looking at him like he was crazy or something.

"I'm sorry…I got to go…" I said, as I bolted out of there. Guess my actions got the attention of everybody else, as Prussia got up and followed after me.

"Nein, frau, don't go!" He said, as France took notice of his friend leaving.

"Sacrebleu! She left. Come back Ma Cheri~!" France said as he followed after Prussia. Spain followed suit, catching up with his friends. And that started the whole chase, as I ran a hallway and out some doors.

I had no idea where to go, but anywhere was better than that place…

**And that's how it all happened.**

**Literally.**

And here I was…. running as fast as I could, trying to get away.

And who could blame me?

After all I had been through… I was getting chased by the three people, who if I ever told any anime fangirls, they would kill me on the spot.

And just who were the three people that I was being chased by?...

It was none other than…**THE BAD TOUCH TRIO! **(_**Or the BTT a fangirls call them**_)

I mean, can't you cut a girl a break here?

**THERE GUYS! **

**THERE'S NO WAY I CAN OUT RUN THREE GUYS AT ONCE! **

_(I mean, I'm fast, but come on….)_

"**THIS SUCKS!" **I yelled outloud, as I ran ever faster, than ever before. But of course, I was getting pursued by my chasers.

"You can run, but ve vill catch you frau!" The voice of Prussia said, as he ran faster than the others, determined to catch me. And this is when I thought to myself:

_If only I hadn't been so stupid a few minutes ago, this wouldn't have happen…all I wanted was my glomp. I know, that it kinda shocked everyone, but it was totally worth it! _

_But now, if I want another fangirl moment like that again,, I'm gonna have to do it when I'm not running for life, in order to not get caught by the BTT._

_Why does karma hate me? Someone help me,…._

* * *

**TRANSLATION NOTES: if I missed any translation notes, let me know and I'll make sure to post them for the next chapter and future references!)**

**1.) Gott= God**

**2.) Nein=No**

**3.) Mein=Mine**

**4.) Mein Gott=My god**

**5.) Ma Cheri~= Little One**

**6.) Sacrebleu!= Oh my**

**A/N: OK, as you guys could tell, the format that I used for this chapter is a little weird. But since I learned a new style of highlighting and "Character thoughts", it will take some time to get used to. I'll go back and forth between the new style format and my original format, depending on what happens in each chapter.**

**And as you can also tell, the OC speaks some German, due to her living environment. Later in some other chapters, she will speak other languages. (MAIN ONES: Japanese, German, English *American style and Britain style*. *Little bits of Spanish, French and Italian.*) She sometimes when she speaks, she has a habit of throwing in the other languages in her speech. **

**Reinae: Ok, that's enough of my bio info already! You can't tell them all everything in the first chapter!**

**A/N: Quiet you, or I'll call the BTT to chase you again!**

**Reinae: HEY, I'M ALREADY BEING CHASED BY THEM! Why would you do that again to me?**

**A/N: coz I'm annoyed and life is being mean to me, so stop whining! You're lucky you got this many pages in this first chapter, because in the original draft of this chapter, you're screen time was actually not this long…it was pretty short. **

**Reinae: it was? Ok, I guess I can be cool with that…**

**A/N: yeah, it was short…(I typed the original one on my Samsung brightside cell phone) Anyway, if your good, I'll tell them to back off for a bit. Anyway, please read and review on how I'm doing, or if the story needs to improve or get the curb-kick. (I'm still gonna keep writing it, no matter what people say) **

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

_**InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!**_


	3. Chapter 2: What am I gonna do Now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), nothing else. Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

**A/N: As I looked over the last chapter, it was 9 frickin pages long! Holy crap that's a lot for a first chapter! I usually don't write that much for a first chapter, but I had an idea when I was writing the final draft and it just came to me. (AND THOSE HETALIA AMV'S DIDN'T HELP WITH THE CONCERTION. But they did give me good character descriptions, so Hetalia amv's….I think you!~) **

**Also: this chapter will be in POV'S of Reinae and Prussia to make it more fun!**

**Reinae: ALRIGHT, CAN YOU STOP AND JUST INTRODUCE THE CHAPTER ALREADY? You take forever to finish talking.**

**A/N: Geesh, what's your problem?**

**Reinae: well, I'm here with an author, who's name I don't know!**

**A/N: Well, why didn't you ask sooner? My name is Miss. Inu. **

**Reinae: Okay, that's a bit better…**

**: What do you want me to do? Change it to something weirder? *bonks Reinae on the head* take that for making fun of my name and being a stubborn OC. *Reinae groans* I really need to work on my OC'S…They're basically after my own personalities, since I got so many…. (about 50) act like this again, and I'll put you back into another FMA related Fanfic.**

***Yes audience, as you know, Reinae is usually my FMA OC, but I decided to a different version of her for this fanfic and to give her a break from FMA.***

**Song in chapter is: "Einsamkeit" which belongs to its respected owner(s). You can find the both Germany's version, Prussia's (cover) version and the Ger+Pru duet version on YouTube. (I'm using the Japanese romanji lyrics, since it's hard to do the English and Japanese translations on both parts in word.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What am I gonna do Now?**

**Reinae POV**

I guess you can tell that I got some sort of strange mood switch going on with me.

One minute I'm freaking out in a weird place that looks like the Chester Cat's playground from Alice And Wonderland, the next, I'm feeling embarrassed when Britain asks me a question. Then I get excited when Prussia walks in the door and I give Prussia a glomp that would make any anime fangirl proud.

I know, I know. I've got some crazy issues to deal with.

That's what all my therapists have said to me…

So as I was left off being chased by the BTT, (gott** *1*** help me)

I so wanted to turn around and give them a good smack down right there, but I couldn't while I was being chased. First off, I had to find a place to hide and think.

I kept running in one direction, not knowing where I was heading. I kept going until I couldn't run anymore. When I stopped to catch my breath, I turned to see if I was being chased.

I looked behind me to find that was in area that I didn't recognize.

I started to panic at realizing that I was lost.

This always happened to me, when I run that fast like that. I get so carried away at focusing on my running that I don't pay attention to where I'm heading.

I could feel a panic attack that was starting to come….

To help myself with this, I started to sing. Usually when I needed to calm down from panic attacks, I would sing to help me focus on something else. I would sing the first song that would come into my head.

So, I slowly opened my mouth and sang:

It started softly at first, but then got louder as I did the different pitches and high notes….

_**Enzetsu wo shite iru to mietemo tada no kaiwa sa  
Betsu ni **_

_**Toki ni wa kewashiikao wa suru kedo tada samui no sa **_

_**Ki ni shinai kedo**_

**Chimitsu na sagyou ga tokui dakedo yubi wa futoi sa**  
**Dakara**  
**"Daitai tekitou" to ka iwaretemo genmitsu ni wa**

**_Wakaranai_**

_**Einsamkeit**_  
_**Einsamkeit**_  
_**Einsamkeit**_

_**Mitsukete hoshii**_

I didn't care at that moment who heard it, I just wanted someone to come and find me. I curled up into a ball feeling lost and all alone….

**Regular POV**

The three guys had lost track of their target some time ago. They had searched everywhere but couldn't find her. She was too fast, like she was running with the wind by her side.

After a couple hours had passed, they decided to head on back.

Suddenly, a soft singing voice was heard from not too far away…

It sounded like a female, but the song sounded sad and lonely….

Suddenly, Prussia seemed to be going in the direction of the singing.

"Hey amigo(**2)**, where are you going?" Spain asked his friend as he seemed to be focused on going to the direction that he was trying to follow.

_**Enzetsu wo shite iru to mietemo tada no kaiwa sa  
Betsu ni**_

**Prussia POV**

"I'm gonna find frau!" Prussia said as he said back to his friends. "I know where she is, don't ask me how, I just do." His friends gave him a weird look, but they didn't say anything as they watched Prussia leave to find the girl…..

The girl that' seemed so familiar for some reason….

_**Toki ni wa kewashiikao wa suru kedo tada samui no sa**_

I could hear her. I could hear her singing. She was alone and scared, that much I could tell from how the song was being sung. "_Hang on frau. I'll be zhere soon."_

_**Ki ni shinai kedo**_

I continued to run in the direction that I somehow was following for no reason. I kept running even when my lungs were burning with fire. I wouldn't stop until I found her, until she was in my arms again….

_**Chimitsu na sagyou ga tokui dakedo yubi wa futoi sa  
Dakara **_

I kept on going till I reached an alleyway. The song was getting stronger, I could tell, it sounded closer…

_**"Daitai tekitou" to ka iwaretemo genmitsu ni wa **_

"Frau, are you here?" I asked into the alleyway. I could hear the soft sound of someone crying almost.

It perked up my interest.

Was it the frau I was looking for?"

I continued to walk down the alleyway, not knowing what I would expect.

_**Wakaranai**_

_**Einsamkeit**_  
_**Einsamkeit**_  
_**Einsamkeit**_

She was there, sitting there on the ground, curled up in a ball, singing softly to herself. She must have been crying this whole time, while she waited for someone to come for her.

She started to tremble a bit, feeling a bit scared or so, not knowing that I was there….

_**Mitsukete hoshii**_

The singing stopped as they must have noticed my footsteps coming towards them. They got up from where they were as they looked at me with said reddish puffy eyes from crying.

"Prus…sia?" She said, trying to hold back tears, to make it look like she wasn't crying. I just gave her a smile, feeling happy that I found her.

"It's alright frau. Everything vill be alright…" I said, as I walked toward her, getting closer to her. When I knew she wasn't gonna bolt or do anything, I got as close as I could get and wrapped my arms around her, embracing her protectively like.

I kept holding her like that as she started to burst into tears. She must have been so scared to cry like this. I just continued to hold her and quietly, shushing her calmly like, telling her that it was gonna be alright and that she was safe now.

After a few minutes of having her cry like that, she started to calm down. I just smiled at her, using my hands to wipe away any tears that were left. A light blush came across her face, as I chuckled a bit.

"Guess you can get even cuter vhen you blush, frau." I said, as she turned her head away, to try and get rid of the blush. Guess no matter how much time has passed….

Some things would never change…

**Reinae POV**

I can't believe that happened. I was blushing like a lovesick fangirl and in front of Prussia no doubt. This was totally embarrassing, not to mention that I got another hug from him.

When will he stop with all the hugging?

"Um, Prussia…?" I said, but was cut off when he put a finger to my lips, with a smirk on his face.

"Nein **(3)**, frau. Call me Gilbert." He said, as another blush came across my face. I could hear my inner fangirl going nuts now. **HE REALLY HAS TO STOP DOING THAT AND MAKING ME BLUSH ALL THE TIME!**

"Ok, Gilbert. So um, how did you find me?" I asked him.

"I heard you singing. So being zhe awesome person zhat I am, I followed it und it lead me straight here to you." Gilbert said as he got right in my face. "It sounded like an awesome song und like vould like to hear zhe rest of it, if you don't mind frau…"

My blush deepened as I pushed him out of my face. "Alright, I'll sing the rest of it, if you don't do that again…" I said as Gilbert backed off, giving me a another smirk.

I took a deep breath as I got my focus back together and started singing again, remembering where I left off….

_**Imo bakari tabeteru to iwaretemo  
Soba mo pasuta mo onaji  
**_

_**Daidokoro ga yogoreru kurai nara  
Betsu ni ryouri wo shinakya ii**_

_**Einsamkeit**_  
_**Einsamkeit**_  
_**Einsamkeit**_

Gilbert just stood there, listening to my song, without saying anything. What could he be thinking, while he was listening to my singing? Was he thinking about all that has happened since I first got here?

Thoughts raced through my brain as I continued on, getting to the sad part that always made me cry when I heard it at home on the computer…

_**Kokoro wo hiraki**_

_**toki hanachitai  
**_

_**Kimi ga iru kara**_

_**boku de irareru**_

I could feel some tears, trying to escape, but held them in.

When I first heard this song, it made me cry because it was first song by the Japanese seiyuu of Germany, then Prussia's seiyuu did a cover of it. Both versions are good in my opinion, but the greatest one and most saddest one is the duet by both seiyuu's of Germany and Prussia.

I tear up every time I hear it.

So, singing this song, somehow had some effect on me, but I didn't know why….

What I didn't know, was that Gilbert had closed his eyes, during my singing and was listening with his eyes closed.

_**Itsumo ni randeru to iwareru keredo  
Egao wo tayashita koto nado nai  
Kowai to omowareteru keredo  
Kao de rinkinde waratteru dake sa**_

More tears were threating to start falling, but I used all my willpower to push them back. I had to get through this part without my will cracking under my urge to cry.

_**Tsuyoku**_

**_Einsamkeit_**

A sound of clapping was heard, as I turned around to see Gilbert, clapping, a smile across his face.

And somehow…

The rest of the BTT was there, also clapping.

"Bravo! bien fait mon cher!(**4) **You were very good, ma chérie (**5)**!" France or I should say Francis, said, giving me a grin. I could feel a blush rising again, feeling this might become a pattern with these three nutburgers.

Gilbert just grinned, as he grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. "So you don't get lost again, Leibe (**6)**." He said in that German accent of his. My blush deepened again as I knew what he said…

He called me "dear'…

Great, I was starting to get a little bit of feelings for Prussia…

What was I gonna do now?

I didn't say anything, but just did what was natural, and held onto his hand, not wanting to get lost again…

* * *

**TRANSLATION NOTES: if I missed any translation notes, let me know and I'll make sure to post them for the next chapter and future references!)**

**1.) gott=god**

**2.) amigo=friend**

**3.) Nein=No**

**4.) ****Bravo! bien fait mon cher!=** **bravo! well done my dear!**

**5.) ma chérie ~= Little One**

**6.) Leibe=dear**

**About song in chapter: (learned on google and on DA): Before you start saying that this is Germany's song and his only, Prussia's seiyuu (Atsushi Kousaka) did a cover of it. When Prussia isn't shout-singing very loud and obnoxiously, he sounds quite a lot like Germany (But a little bit better). The English translation of this song fits Germany more (No dip), but it also fits the sadder side of Prussia. Also, if you're wondering, "Einsamkeit" is German for "Loneliness".**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

**~_InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Place To Stay

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), nothing else. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

******Inu**: As I once again looked over the last two chapters, the first one was 9 frickin pages long and the 2**nd**** was 6 pages long. Which means…I need to make some chapter short for time wise.**

**Reinae: so that means, your gonna be cutting scenes out?**

******Inu**: No, I just need to find a way to make the chapters shorter for a bit without cutting scenes out.

**Reinae: wow, good luck on that, Miss Inu.**

******Inu**: -.-yeah, thanks for the encouragement...

**Reinae: your welcome ^-^**

******Inu**: *le sighs* anyway, here is chapter 3 for you all to read…. Enjoy as usual. Oh and in a couple of later chapters, starts off the "HotTopic-Mall Trip Story Arc"! Can't wait to start on that rough draft! *happily skips away singing: "know you shop at HotTopic" song*

* * *

**Chapter 3: Place To Stay**

We continued staying in the group, as we suddenly started walking in some random direction. I just stayed as close to Prussia as best I could, not saying anything.

I wondered if anyone knew that I was missing at home. Did anyone even care that I hadn't been home at all to at least answer the phone?

I thought of all these things as we continued walking. I only stopped when I literally bumped into Gilbert's back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, not knowing why we stopped. I took a look behind Gilbert and soon knew the reason why:

In front of us, were Germany, Britain and America, with the biggest **"WTF" **faces in the history of anime characters.

"Um, yes, is there something I can help you guys with?" I asked, as a way to break the ice for conversation.

"Um, well, you see….it's like this…" Britain said, trying to be as normal speaking as he could, but I could tell that whatever he needed to say, it was important and he didn't know how to say it without making it sound awful. "How did you exactly get her in the first place? Are you some kind of country…

Miss…."

"Reinae, Reinae Crossfire." I said, automatically, giving them my name as anyone would do in wanting to know someone.

"Reinae…nice name, sounds awesome Liebe **(*1) **Gilbert said, with a smirk on his face. I could feel another blush rising to my cheeks, but I used my will power to keep it down, for the time being.

"Anyway, Reinae, back to the topic at hand…" Britain said, trying to get my attention back on him. I turned my head, so my attention would be focused on him.

"Yeah, about that…to be honest…I don't know, so I can't answer that question." I said truthfully, as best I could. "I really don't know how I got here in the first place, so…"

"How did you even get here, frau? Britain here said you fell from…zhe…ceiling?" Germany said, trying to be in serious mode right now.

_**And honestly… **_

_**it wasn't working for me. **_

I mean, come on, I watched the anime about a thousand times.

I could tell when my limits where with each character and Germany acting all serious, just made him even more better looking than he already was…

"You could say that…" I said, not fully wanting to explain the whole story on how I got here.

"Vell, vhy don't you tell us the vhole story…on how you got here?" Germany asked me, as I could feel myself starting to get a shiver running down my back.

I knew that tone of voice all too well.

It was one Germany only used when he was dead serious…

_**Translation:**_

"**TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW OR I'M GONNA F***ING KILL YOU!"**

So, as to not be suffering under the wrath on Germany in badass mode, I told them the whole story on how I got here, but leaving out the part of seeing Prussia, in that weird vortex world.

After telling my story from start to finish, the group of nations looked almost dumbfounded like a bunch of pure born idiots….

Well, all except for Prussia.

He had a dumbfounded face on, almost like his "wtf" face, but I could tell that he was lying out his ass. He knew that I suspect him of something, and was not saying anything about it, until I got all my suspicions correct.

And he was right about that…

I wasn't gonna say anything, until I got all my facts right…

Until then, he was safe for now….

"I see…so that's everything?" Britain said, as I nodded my head. "Well, we should at least offer a place to stay, until we can get at least get an answer if she's a country or not…"

Oh, great.

That was some really good news to hear.

Staying at some random anime guy characters house.

**Whoop-de-doo….**

I quickly thought it over in my head if they started asking me on where I wanted to stay and I chose only two places: either Germany or Britain. I would rather die, than stay at _**'Heir Francy Pant's'**_ place. (as I remember Germany saying it one time in the anime)

**Besides, he is a pervy frog and god knows what he might do to me, if I stayed at his place….**

I guess Germany and Britain could sense some of my discomfort as they talked it among themselves. I could feel a hand on my shoulder, as I looked up and saw Gilbert giving me a grin.

"Don't look so sad frau; I'm sure west vill be zhe right choice." Gilbert said, giving me a look that I figured he was thinking that his brother would choose his house.

I wasn't gonna get my hopes up for two reasons:

One, I kinda figured since Pru was hanging out with the rest of the BTT, the chances of him getting what he wants were slim.

Reason number two: I wanted to see the look on his face when he wasn't gonna get what he wants.

And I was right on both parts: the decision was made and I was told that I would stay at Britain's house for the time being. In all my life, I couldn't imagine hearing Prussia scream his disagreement that loudly before.

**He was more than upset…**

**He was pissed off!**

He ranted at Germany, I guess in German about not liking that idea. The two just went back in forth arguing as I shook my head and went over to Britain, who decided, that we should just get going.

So we did, leaving a ranting Prussia in the area, who you could probably hear down the street, since he was so loud.

And so, after that, I was staying in Britain's house, until the other nations could figure out what to do with me. Britain did say, that I would have to go to one of the world meetings for a voting session or something, whatever that was…

Now that I think about it, I just realized something…

**WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO WEAR WHEN I'M HERE?**

Guess it was time to see if I can find a mall here somewhere, to go get some clothes. But if they do have a mall, there is one place I am **NOT** Going into:

**THAT DEVIL CURSED STORE, JCPENNY OR MACY'S!**

I Just hope there isn't any store like that here, or I'm gonna start having to wear boy clothes….

* * *

**TRANSLATION NOTES: if I missed any translation notes, let me know and I'll make sure to post them for the next chapter and future references!)**

**1.) Liebe=Dear**

**And here we are about to begin the: "HotTopic-Mall Trip Story Arc"! That's gonna take me some time to write it up, so look forward to that!**

**Pru: I'm still not happy about not having liebe staying vith zhe awesome me!**

**: would you like a cookie to make you feel better?**

**Pru: Ja…*puppy sad face* *hands him cookie, while patting his head***

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

**~_InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!_**


	5. Chapter 4: Spying On The Axis Training

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), nothing else. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

**Miss. Inu: So we now get to start off the first story arc: THE HOTTOPIC STORY ARC!**

**Reinae: Are you sure it should be called a story arc and not just a filler chapter? **

**Miss. Inu: I SAY IT'S A STORY ARC AND THAT'S WHAT'S IT'S GONNA BE CALLED!**

**Reinae: Okay, geesh, don't get so upset over little details. Oh and by the way, the story arc doesn't start until the next chapter…**

**Miss. Inu: It doesn't? Well, we can say this is the pre-chapter that starts off the story arc. And as for me acting upset…I can if I want, since I still have to wait for my hetalia season 4 DVD. So you get to have me with an angry mode for the next two weeks. **

**Reinae: Another two weeks? Great, that's gonna be fun...**

**Miss. Inu: Well, until I get it, you will all have to suffer from my anger issues. So let's just get the chapter started shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Spying On The Axis Training**

_**~In Reinae's World~**_

_**~With Alice~**_

_**Alice opened her eyes as she could sense that the spell had worked. Her daughter was in the world that she had been able to escape from, or rather, the world she was banished from all those years ago…**_

_**But she vowed that she would have her revenge…**_

_**And her daughter would be the one to do it for her…**_

"_**Reinae…now that you are there, you need to realize your destiny and carry out our revenge. We need to make them suffer for all that they had done to our family." Alice thought as she looked out the window of her hotel room that she and Jessie were staying in for the night. "You don't have much time…Until, when your powers start to awaken…"**_

_**~In The Hetalia World~**_

_**~With Reinae~**_

So, after a few days of living with Britain, I started getting used to living in this world. My first day here, I was giving a room that Britain had in his house. The first thing I did when I got here was explore the house and its area. After I was able to find the essential rooms and areas, like the kitchen and bathroom, I went to my room to relax a bit.

I plopped my shoulder bag on the bag, not even realizing that I still had it. I opened the bag and found out I had last put in it: a couple of my portable video game systems, my fanfic folder, sketchbook and some drawing tools.

I looked through some of the pockets that the bag had and found some things that would be for an otaku to have, but I would bring them out later….

So I had some things to keep me entertained, but I didn't know if I was allowed to keep them here. So for the time being, I was gonna not let anyone know that I had them.

But for now, I needed to find Britain and ask him about getting some clothes. I remembered him saying something about going 'check up on Germany'…

Soo…

I just couldn't pass up a chance to see that. I could feel a smirk on my face as I got a great fangirl idea. So grabbing my bag, I raced out the door to find Germany's house….

**Note: This part of the chapter will be taken place in the Hetalia: Axis Powers episode #12. It's the episode scene, where Germany, Japan and Italy are training to fight against Britain.**

**So as the readers and audience know, this is NOT and I repeat NOT World Series Episode 12, but Axis Powers Episode 12. (So it's Regular Hetalia: Axis Powers.) it's also one of my favorite episodes, so I enjoyed putting it in.**

**Well, if you don't know that episode, here's basically the description: **

"_**England, I have something to tell you." In a brief jump forward to 1956, a gloomy and war-torn France proposes to England, who quickly learns the 'joke' is indeed on him….and he won't go down that easily. Back in 1940, the Axis Powers train to take on England, and Italy gets a quick and confusing lesson in "culture clash."**_

Once again, it was a sunny day…

For another one of Germany's training sessions.

"COUNT OFF!" Germany said to his two trainees…who just happen to be Italy and Japan.

"UNO! **(1)**" Italy said happily, giving a face like he didn't care but was just happy.

"Nee." **(2)** Japan said, standing at attention.

"Vhine drine! Now, for zhe secret training." Germany said in his leader acting position. "First scenario: Vhat vould you two do if you came across Britain und vere unarmed?"

Germany points a finger at Italy, picking him to answer the question first. "Vell, spit it out ja? Vhat vould you do?"

Italy looks at Germany as he tries to think, giving him a big WTF face anyone has ever seen, like it was really hard for him to think of an answer.

And this was around the time I was walking by, having taking a detour to find Germany's house. When I did find it, I saw Germany and his trainee group, In one of their training sessions.

I stopped to listen as I heard Italy's answer:

"Um…I know! I'll make a white flag with a stick and a handkerchief!...Then wave it around really fast!...Then, I'll cry really loudly and ask for help." Italy said, with a goofy smile on his face. His answer was too honest and cute, that it seemed too adorable for him.

"DUMMKOPF! **(3) **If you do zhat, you vill lose!" Germany barks at Italy, for his wrong answer. "JAPAN! CORRECT ANSWER!" He commands at Japan, now turning his attention to Japan for a better answer.

"Hei! **(4)** You should impersonate William the first's wail!" Japan said, giving his answer. Germany looks at them both almost dumbfound and probably thinking, why did have to train such idiots?

I watched them for a few minutes, thinking this might take awhile so I decided to go sit by some bushes….

**~One hour later~…**

I was fiddling with my Nintendo DS, trying to beat the crap outta the Vexen in my Kingdom Hearts game, when I thought I heard something land in the bushes behind me. I stopped playing when I saw something fly through the bushes and making a straight line to a certain spot in the bushes.

The bushes made a kind of moving swooshing sound and started shaking. I turned off my game, to use for later as I wondered who could be in the bushes.

Too my surprise, I saw a familiar shaggy blond hair, emerald eyed, thick eyebrow nation that I knew all too well, stick his head out of the bushes, making the scene look totally awkward.

"Well, Germany talks about you… and look what happens." I said to the head, poking out from those thick bushes. " And Speak of the devil…there you are!"

"R-R-R-Reinae? What are you doing here? And how did you find this place?" Britain asked, looking around to see if I had alerted Germany that he was there.

"I Just asked around, that's all. Um…why are in the bushes?" I asked him, already knowing why he was there, but was wondering if he noticed that he had a leaf on his head.

"I'm here to spy on Germany's secret training." Britain said, trying to keep his voice down. "I can't let him know that I'm here, understand luv?"

"Ya, okay, I get it." I said, feeling a bit of a blush rise on my cheeks, at being called 'luv'.

"Hey, Luv, is everything alright?" He asked, as I just gave him a smile trying to get rid of the blush.

"Ya, just get going already, before your caught!" I said, motioning with my hand to get him to start going.

"Alright, I'm going…see you later, Darling." Britain said as he disappeared in the bushes again.

Man, I needed to have a talk with these nation guys.

They gotta stop making me blush every five minutes….

**~Two hours later~…**

I had been watching the training group this entire time, wondering if Britain had been caught yet. This was starting to get very boring. If something didn't happen soon, I was gonna make some action happen on my own.

I took another look at the group.

It looked Germany was gonna speak again…

"Zhere good? Let's us continue!" Germany said, giving them another question to answer. And as I looked again, not too far from where they were, Britain was slowly, closing in to spy on them…

Britain was crawling on the ground, trying to be as quiet as he could be, hearing Germany barking orders at Italy and Japan.

"Britain vants you to acknowledge his bastard child as your own! Vhat do you do?"

Britain let out a chuckle as he kept inching his was to the group's spot. "Stupid Germany! I'm SAS! When it comes to spying, no one is better than Britain, cheers." Britain said as he finally reached a bush that was close enough for him to spy on the training.

(**and for some reason, the leaf was still on his head…along with a cat in his jacket and a mouse in his jacket pocket, that was trying to eat his shirt**.)

"That was all too easy…now, I'll shall observe your top secret training!" Britain said as he got ready to listen in.

But he wasn't prepared to hear what Germany said next:

"Vhat do you do? Britain is slowly closing on you….

But he's dressed up for Carnival und svishing his hips!" Germany said as Britain gave off a gasp and look of shock on his face.

**Like I said, he wasn't prepared for that….**

I heard the entire thing and couldn't hold it anymore as I laughed my head off. It was too much for me, as tears came down from my eyes, since I was laughing so hard.

My laughing alert the others of my location, as I felt something on my head.

I stopped laughing as I turned to see a gun at my hand. Without saying anything, I quickly out my hands up in a surrender position, showing that I meant no harm.

I closed my eyes, thinking that this was the end, as the gun was still on my head. Minutes passed as nothing happened and the gun was still on my head.

"Vho are you? State your name und business!" Germany said to me, as I could feel myself starting to shake a bit. I never had a gun pointed at my head before, so it was kinda scary.

"Um…Doistu-san…" I said, stumbling over my words, trying not to keep my voice from cracking. Suddenly, the gun was lifted off my head, as I opened my eyes and saw that it was Germany, with the gun in his hand, as he quickly dropped it, like it was something evil.

"Frau…I'm sorry…I didn't know…" Germany said, guessing getting the guilty feeling of putting a gun to an innocent woman's head.

"It's okay, Germany. It was just an honest mistake. Anyone would have done that…" I said, as Germany gave me a look like he wasn't convinced by what I said.

"Okay, then, how about this? If you feel really bad about it, then the next time I come over, I'll try one of your famous wursts, okay?"

"You like vurst, frau?" Germany said, getting a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, I do…so do we have a deal?" I said, hoping that might have helped. Germany nodded his head, showing that he agreed. So after that little mishap had been settled, Britain told me to get going back to his house, so we could talk about getting me so spare clothes. (apparently, he had been thinking about that too.)

So started heading on back, as I heard an all too familiar laugh, coming my way. I quickly turned and started to bolt like an idiot, when I bumped into someone….

Again.

Let's see if you can take a guess on who I bumped into, since I got here?

"Hey, zhere….Guten Morgen, du, meine Prinzessin. (**5)** " A familiar German accent said to me, as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "How gut of you, to come over to mein bruder's **(6) **house und try to visit zhe awesome Gilbert." Gilbert said, with a smirk on his albino face.

"But however…

I vas gonna try und sneak over to zhat scone eater's house to see you….

But since you're here, now I don't have too." He said, as I could feel another blush coming onto my face. Great, another moment with Prussia, that was probably gonna turn out bad.

"Okay, you saw me, can you let me go now?" I said, trying to wiggle out of iron tight grip on me.

"Vhy should I? I vanted to see mein prinzessin** (7)** so badly, und now zhat you're here, ve can finally have some fun." He said, his face close to my ear, as I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "Just like ve used to, in zhe old days…."

"What kind of fun, do you mean?" I asked him, really not liking where this was going.

"Vell, for starters, ve could start vith some kissing…then vork our vay to zhe bedroom…" He said, his voice getting huskier and his accent getting thicker. "Or if you vant, ve can just go straight to zhe bedroom now, if vould like zhat more…"

There was no way that was gonna happen, not by a long shot.

So even though it pained me to do this, I had no choice in the matter…

**And: in the name of all fangirl self defense…**

I back kneed him in the groin:

**Right where the sun don't shine!**

Gilbert let out the loudest scream ever, as he let me go, giving me an opening to escape, as he grabbed his wounded **'little friend'** in pain.

"Sorry, Gilbert, but you had to admit…you had that one coming!" I said, as I made myself book the hell out of there and back to Britain's house, as fast as I could.

Gilbert just watched me go, with a smirk on his face.

"But you should also admit, frau…..you know you like zhe awesome me!" He said softly, as he collapsed on the ground, in way too much pain. "Mein Gott **(8)**, zhis hurts… 'mein awesome 5 meters'…" He whimpered, as he just had to wait for the pain to go away.

_Let's just hope, he learned from this little lesson or otherwise, this will be repeated…_

* * *

**TRANSLATION NOTES: if I missed any translation notes, let me know and I'll make sure to post them for the next chapter and future references!)**

**1.) Uno=1**

**2.) Nee=2**

**3.) Dummkopf: ****Fool (Idiot, dumbass)**

**4.) Hei=Yes**

**5.)**** Guten Morgen, du, meine Prinzessin=Good Morning to you, my princess**

**6.) Mein Bruder's=My Bruder's **

**7.) ****Mein prinzessin=My princess**

**8.)Mein Gott=My God**

**Miss. Inu: wow, awesome attack there Reinae!**

**Reinae: well, he did deserve it; he was getting handsy, if you know what I mean!**

**Miss. Inu: I'm sure he was….anyway, next chapter is gonna be more fun, since it's the hot topic story arc! I luv that store!**

**Reinae: Yeah, me too. They have a lot of anime stuff there, like hetalia, kingdom hearts, death note….**

**Miss. Inu: they sure do! Next time I go, I gotta get that hetalia shirt….**

**Reinae: well, let's just hope that pru isn't gonna follow me all the way to Britain's house.**

**Miss. Inu: I can't promise you anything Reinae, we'll just have to play it out and see….so as usual:**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

_**InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Mall Trip With An Otaku

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), nothing else. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

******Miss. Inu**: So now, we can finally start the HotTopic Story Arc! This Chapter starts us off as the first part so I'm so excited!

**Reinae: You really can't seem to contain your excitement, can you?**

******Miss. Inu**: Hell No! I love HotTopic! It's my favorite store! And also, Toonami has a new anime show in its lineup that I luv: an anime show called "Deadman Wonderland".

**Reinae: Never heard of it...**

******Miss. Inu**: I just learned about it from one of my sister's friends. It's pretty cool, so readers should check it out! And on that note, some spoilers might be mentioned in an author note in a few weeks or so, along with an update on some other news for this story!

**Reinae: An Author's Note? Really? You can't just tell it now? You have to make the reader's wait?**

******Miss. Inu**: Yeah, so what? I'm the author, so I can, author's rights! smirks anyway, let's get going to chapter 5 shall we? *oh and also: if I have messed up on any of the characters personalities, I apologize on my knees…*

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mall Trip With An Otaku**

So, after somehow making it to Britain's house without being chased or hounded down, I reached his yard. I was totally out of breath, from all the running I did.

I had never had to run that fast before like that in my life. I took some time to catch my breath, as I felt my heart start to slow down from all the adrenaline. I started to try and think of something, to help me focus and to help me get my breathing to slow down.

As I started to think, I suddenly felt the start of a headache coming. It first started small, but it suddenly grew bigger as I put my hands on my head, trying to get it to go away that way or at least, trying to keep if from growing any more.

The pain was hurting so much; I couldn't even scream or say anything. I've had headaches in the past before, but not like this. I've never had headache's that were this painful that it felt like my head was being split in two.

I couldn't take it anymore, as I a small sound of pain escaped my mouth, as I felt something mentally hit me and made my eye's feel kinda heavy. Then, I felt myself start to fall fast to the ground and my eyes started to flutter close.

Then I was soon surrounded by a black darkness….

I woke up some time later, my body feeling like lead. I slowly opened my eyes, not wanting to wake up too fast and have a dizzy spell. It took me a few minutes to get my vision clear and not hazy like. When my eyes were fully open, I looked around to see that I was in my room that was staying in at Britain's house.

I tried getting up, and felt the headache start to come back. I let out a hiss of pain, as I closed my eyes, from the pain I was feeling. The headache was so painful, that I couldn't even notice the person enter the room.

"Luv, are you alright?" I recognized the voice belonging to Britain as I felt a pair or arms around me. Those same arms, started to stroking my hair gently, trying to help with soothing my headache. For some reason, it seemed to help a little bit. When some of the pain started to dull away, I was able to open my eyes.

When I did, I looked up to see Britain looking back at me with his face full of worry.

"Are you okay, luv?" Britain asked, as I nodded my head.

"Yea, I think I just need some aspirin or some ibuprofen…" I said, as Britain seemed to know what I need as he got up and went out of the room. He came back with a glass of water and some ibuprofen. He gave it to me, which I accepted with gratitude. That's what I needed: that medical life saver of all headaches and pain. I took them quickly and took a long sip of from the glass of water. After I took the med's, I could feel my headache start to go away, a little bit at a time.

"Thanks, that helped a lot." I said, feeling a bit better.

"It's no problem. I was kinda worried about you there for a bit." Britain said as he sat down on the edge of my bed. "What happened to you Reinae? I found you passed out in my backyard…."

So, I guess someone had found me after some time. I tried to think of why I did passed out, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry, Britain, I can't seem to remember." I said, truthfully, feeling kinda stupid for not being able to remember.

"It's alright, Reinae. As long as you're okay, it's fine with me." Britain said, giving me a smile. "Oh, and when you feel better, I'm gonna take you shopping to at least get some clothes."

I smiled at him back, feeling happy that I was gonna get some new clothes to wear while I was here. And it was also funny that Britain hadn't thought till now, that his guest needed some new clothes.

So maybe, since hadn't been a caretaker in a long time, he was getting kinda rusty…

Then, as the med's were kicking in, so was the other side effect, the side effect of sleepiness. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier, but I tried to keep them open as best I could. But the more I tried, the more heavier they were getting to and it was making me even more sleepier like and drossy.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep Reinae? You may need the rest…" Britain said, as I tried to say something to him, but I was too sleepy to say anything. "It's alright luv, just go to sleep…"

I could feel my head fall onto the pillow and the blanket was being covering me up, to keep me warm, while I was in the bed. The warmness of the blanket and the soft pillow, just made want to sleep so badly. I couldn't help, but feel the need to sleep with this warm comfort that was surrounded in.

I guess I nodded my head, or at least try to, as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep….

During my sleep, I thought I heard something being opened. I ignored the sound, as I snuggled with the blanket, not wanting to wake up from my comforting sleep. Then, I thought I heard the sound of footsteps coming to the room, but again, I ignored them. I was in a good sleep mode and I didn't want to leave it.

But something started to feel weird, as I felt a hand on my forehead, a cold feeling hand.

"Vake up, Leibe **(1)**. You shouldn't be sleeping on a day like zhis..." A voice said, as I tried to brush them away from me, with my hand in my sleep. It sounded like Prussia's voice, but there is no way that he would be here…..

"Go away…" I said sleepy like, trying to continue sleeping.

"Nein,** (2)** frau. You need to vake up, so vake up…" The voice said again, as it seemed to be closer now than it was a minute ago. This was starting to suck. I wanted to sleep and someone was trying to wake me up. So, I slowly opened my eyes, sleepy like and was about to tell whoever was there to leave me the hell alone and let me go back to sleep….

But I never got to as the first thing I saw, was Prussia's smirky face, right in my bedroom.

"Hallo zhere, frau. Glad to see you avake." Prussia said, as I bolted right up out of my bed, with a shocked face.

"What the hell?! How and why are you even here Prussia?!" I said, kinda loudly, hoping that Britain might have heard me. Prussia just grinned as he got his face real close to mine, making me blush once again.

"Vell, I vanted to see you again. I heard zhat you passed out in Britain's backyard, so I vanted to check up on you, to see if you vere alright." Prussia said, still with his smirk on his face. "But it looks like, you're gonna be fine for now…mein leiebe **(3) **Alice."

"About that….why do you keep calling me Alice, Gilbert? I already told you that my name was Reinae." I said to him, really starting to get annoyed at Gilbert for calling me '**Alice**', behind everyone's back. So, it would be nice to get an answer from him on why he kept doing this.

"Vell, you should know….did you lose your memories or somezhing?" Gilbert said, as I looked at him confused like. But before he could explain, Britain had opened the door and stared at Prussia in my room in horror.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, you damned wanker?!" Britain yelled at him, with his face still frozen with horror.

"Vell, I vanted to see Leibe of course…" Gilbert said, but never got to finish, since Britain had pulled out a baseball bat from behind his back.

"You get the bloody hell out of here, you damn pervert! How dare you try to sneak in here, you sicko!" Britain roared at him, swinging the bat at him. Prussia dodged the swings and raced out of the room, with Britain chasing him from behind.

I just watched them chase each other, as a small laugh came from me, thinking this was too funny. After being chased for a few minutes, Prussia comes back into my room and jumps out the window like an idiot.

"**What the hell…. PRUSSIA**!" I yelled at him, as he I could hear his famous laugh outside, until it faded from my earshot. I let out a sigh at the Prussian that had somehow had vanished from the area.

If this keeps up, I'm gonna have to punch his lights out, for every stupid thing he does….

So after that little bit of trouble was dealt with, I tried to at least try going back to sleep. It was hard for a little bit, but soon, I started feeling my eyes getting heavier again.

Pretty soon, I was fast asleep….

A few weeks had passed and I was feeling back to my normal self. So, on the promise I was told about, Britain took me to go get some clothes. Well, it would have just been me and Britain, but America heard about it and wanted to come. Then Prussia, who had been following us, wanted to go as well.

Britain was dead against it, but with a few words from me, saying that he could stay if he behaved, Britain agreed to let him come along. So it was us three, until we bumped in France, Spain, Germany and Italy.

"Aw, great. Francy pants is here…" Britain groaned as Italy came over to me, with a smile on his face.

"Ve~ hey, what's your name Bella (**4)**?" Italy asked as France and Britain started their usual fighting.

"It's Reinae, Italy." I said, giving him a smile back.

"Wow, you know my name? That's so fantastico (**5)**!" Italy said cheerfully as his smile got bigger. Now, seeing the real Italy up close like that with his cute smile, just made my day start to turn out good.

Me and Italy talked for a few minutes, before he dragged me off to go look at some of the stores. We looked at some of the cooking stores and bookstore, while he showed me his favorite stuff to look at.

Then, our next stop was the video game store.

America joined us for that part, as he said that he was an expert at Video games. So, with me, Italy and America, we raced over to the Game Stop store, ready to see what they had. America and I had a bit of a DDR mini tournament and started playing it for a bit.

The score was me with 5 wins and America with 4 and a half wins.

After that, we took out all the zombies and fighters in the Halo 3 demo game. He was a little better at it than I was, but hey, I am an Otaku, so beating me won't be easy. We played some more shooter types games and some battle tournament games until our hands were sore.

We probably would have stayed there forever, until Britain had to come and get us.

"Aw, come on iggy! We were just having fun! 5 more minutes!" America whined like a little kid, who wasn't getting his way.

"No, America! When I say, no I mean it!" Britain said with a serious tone. America started to pout like a little kid, which I tried to hold back a laugh. And just when things couldn't just be left alone….

"Ma Cherie** ~ (6**)**! **Why don't you get away from the scone eater and hang out with me~?" The familiar voice of France said, as he tried to make his way to us.

"Maybe later, Britain said he was gonna take me to one of the stores." I said quickly as I grabbed Britain's hand and bolted with him, not giving France a chance to say anything else. When we were far enough away, I let go of Britain's hand, feeling a small blush on my cheeks.

"Sorry about that..." I said, as Britain gave me a small smile.

"It's okay luv. And besides, that frog face needs to learn to stop hitting on everything that has legs." Britain said as I let out a small laugh. I turned my head as a small smirk came across my face.

I had lead Britain and myself to the one store that made everything worth wild:

**HOT TOPIC: THE STORE OF HEAVEN AND FUN!**

NOW, THE SHOPPING BEGINS!...

* * *

**TRANSLATION NOTES: if I missed any translation notes, let me know and I'll make sure to post them for the next chapter and future references!)**

**1.) Leibe= Dear**

**2.) Nein=No**

**3.) Mein Leibe=Mine dear**

**4.) Bella=Beautiful **

**5.) Fantastico=Fantastic**

**6.) ****Ma Cherie**** ~= Little One**

******Miss. Inu**: and so here we are, at the start of the HotTopic story arc! Wonder what surprises are in store for our two shoppies? And will another character find Reinae in the Hetalia world? Or will she find a secret that she wishes she never knew about?

**Well, to make you all mad and upset, your gonna have to wait till the next chapter to find out! (I'm evil, I know!)**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

_**InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!**_


	7. Chapter 6: I like To Shop At HotTopic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), nothing else. Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

**********Miss. Inu**: and here is another chapter in the hottopic arc which makes it the second part in the arc.

**Reinae: okay, so how many parts are in the arc?**

**********Miss. Inu**: idk.

**Reinae: whaddya mean you don't know?**

**********Miss. Inu**: well, it all depends on my mood and how many parts i can get done by the weekend.

**Reinae: that's sounds kinda lazy of you, by saying that...**

**********Miss. Inu**: i know, but it really does. Oh and just to let you know: this chapter will have a bit of twist for some of the readers (an OMG Kinda twist) so, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6: I like To Shop At HotTopic**

So here we were, standing in front of the HotTopic Store. Britain's face was totally confused a bit. I didn't care at all, as I dragged him into the store, with a big grin on my face.

"Um, luv, are you sure you want to go in here?" Britain asked me, as I went straight for the clothes section.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Did you think I would go for the girly type stores?" I asked him as I looked at his face. He didn't need to answer that, since his face already answered it for me.

"So, you were thinking that, you perv…" I said to him, letting off a small snicker.

"I wasn't thinking that. And don't compare me to that bloody frog!" Britain ranted a tiny bit. I just smiled at him as I searched for some clothes and outfits that I could wear.

After picking some outfits that I thought would look good, I went into the dressing room to change. After a few minutes, I came out in a British punk style outfit, that looked really good.

As for Britain….well, his jaw dropped when he saw me in my new outfit.

"Wow, luv…you look quite dashing." He said, as I gave him another smile. Now it was time for another outfit change. Britain went over to the racks and picked out some outfit for him to try on (guess he wanted to join in the fun.)

We tried on clothes for the next half an hour and found some great clothes to pick out. After clothes, it was time for accessories, then check out.

I was about to pull out my wallet, when Britain stopped me and offered to pay.

"Hey, Britain, I was gonna…" I said, but he cut me off.

"But I want to luv, its okay." Britain said he paid for the items with his credit card. I felt a light blush come across my face as Britain and I walked out of the store, with shopping bags in hand.

I felt kinda weird walking with Britain like this. I swore I could have heard the cashier girl say that we looked like a cute couple together. And know that I think about it, a lot of people were staring at us, when we were walking to HotTopic.

But it's not like I have feelings for Britain, in anyway…

I mean, he was just helping me out, until I was able to find a way to get home…

"Hey, luv, can I ask you something?" Britain said, as I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked him, not knowing what he wanted to ask me.

"Well, you see….it's like this…" Britain said as he ran his hand through his hair. "For some reason, you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago…someone who I liked a lot…"

Okay, this conversation was kinda going in a direction that was starting to make me feel a bit uncomfortable, just a tiny bit. But I just went along with it, just to see what he was trying to say to me.

"Um, okay…so, you liked this person…as a friend?" I asked him, as he suddenly started to walk towards me, making me back up for no reason.

"No, luv, not as a friend, I mean…I really, really, liked her…In fact, I loved her." Britain said, as he got closer to me, making me back up some more. I felt my back hit a wall, now knowing that I hit a dead end.

"Um, Britain…what are you…" I started to say, as Britain got his face real close to mine, making me blush again. "You're not thinking, what I think you're thinking…"

"You look so much like her, so much like her…" Britain murmured softly, as his hand gently grabbed my face, making me look at him. "So much like her…like Alice…"

Now, I was getting that creepy weird feeling.

Was Britain going all mental on me?

"Hey, Britain, I'm not Alice, okay?" I tried to reason with him, as best I could. "So what you're planning to do, you better try just stop righ-!"

My words didn't get through as he suddenly pulled me forward, pressing his lips towards mine, kissing me right there on the spot. I didn't even move or dare to breathe, as I was having my first kiss by Britain of all people.

I could feel my inner fangirl going nuts as was being kissed by an anime character. How would I ever explain this to anyone, if I ever made it home?

_Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought I could hear someone screaming in pure anger and rage….._

* * *

**********Miss. Inu**: oh wow, look what we got here! Reinae got kissed by iggy!

**Reinae: and that was my first kiss!**

**********Miss. Inu**: but did you enjoy it?

**Reinae: um, well…O/O**

**********Miss. Inu**: GUESS THAT'S A YES!

**Reinae: ...Shut up! *walks away***

**********Miss. Inu**: hey, now, don't be pulling a Romano act on me! So, wonder what's gonna be happening in the next chapter? And who was the person that screamed? To find out, you have to read the next chapter for the answers to those questions!

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

**~_InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!_**


	8. Chapter 7: Another Headache And A Memory

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), nothing else. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

**************Miss. Inu**: And here is another Chapter in the HotTopic arc which makes it the Third Part in the Arc. As the readers have read in the last chapter, Reinae got a little surprised from Britain….

**Reinae: Hey, are you trying to rub it in my face about that?**

**************Miss. Inu**: maybe or maybe not... depends on what happens in this chapter….

**Reinae: Let me guess, you're not gonna tell me what happens right?**

**************Miss. Inu**: Yep, I'm not saying anything until the end of the chapter. So let's see what happens next in the story arc, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 7: Another Headache And A Memory**

_**~In Reinae's World~**_

_**~With Alice~**_

_**Alice was in the bathroom, getting ready to go out with Jessie, when her head started to hurt a bit. When she felt that, she knew that something had happened to her Daughter. She was about to find out, when Jessie burst into the hotel room, with news for Alice.**_

"_**Alice, it has happened….one of them as falling for her…or rather two of them has fallen for her…"Jessie said as Alice swore under her breath.**_

"_**Which ones?" Alice said, not wanting to know the answer.**_

"_**Well, Prussia immediately tried to flirt with her, as usual…"Jessie explained. Alice groaned as she face palmed at hearing what she was just told.**_

"_**Well, he is a pervert, but I'd never he try to go for her…but she is my daughter, so I guess karma can be a bitch sometimes." Alice said, as she rolled her eyes. "And who is the other?"**_

"_**Britain….and well, … he kissed her…" Jessie said, as Alice let out a low growl.**_

"_**That bastard! How dare he?" Alice muttered under her breath, slamming her fist on the counter. "Well, I guess it's time for her to get a 'punishment', for allowing her to be touched like that…."**_

_**She gave her sister an evil like smirk. **_

"_**Go give Claire a call. We may need her to make a 'little' trip." Alice told her sister, as Jessie nodded her head and left the room to make the phone call. Alice smiled evilly, thinking how fun this was gonna be, knowing that the time for Reinae's awakening is coming soon…**_

_**~In The Hetalia World~**_

_**~With Reinae~**_

_Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought I could hear someone screaming in pure anger and rage…._

_Here I was, in the middle of the mall, getting my first kiss from Britain of all people. I could feel a hot blush come across my face, as somehow, I felt myself starting to enjoy the kiss. _

_But something was telling that this was wrong. _

_That I shouldn't be doing this at all, like it wasn't the right thing to do._

I started to feel myself, starting to push him away, wanting him to stop. But he refused, as he continued the kiss and pulling me closer to him, as his hand came across my back.

This wasn't looking good for me, not at all.

It was getting hard for me to breathe, so I was feeling like I was starting to suffocate a bit. Breathing was starting to get a bit difficult and soon I was starting to run out of air. But before I could hit Britain again, I heard a loud shout coming from not far away…

That made Britain break off the kiss, as I was finally able to breathe again. When I was getting air back into my lungs, I turned my head… just in time to see an angry looking Prussia, charging straight at us, at me and Britain.

"BBBRRITAINNN!" Prussia roared loudly, like an angry raging bull, high on mountain dew mixed with red bull. Britain had a total shocked face look going on, as Prussia was aiming straight for Britain, ready to rip him apart.

"Luv, you might want to leave the area…" Britain said, as he handed me the other shopping bags. I looked at him he was crazy or had just gone completely mental.

Prussia had his fist pulled back and throws it out, hitting Britain hard straight in the face. Britain let out a groan as he fell to the ground, with a loud thud. He looked up at Prussia, who was glaring angrily at him, a look of murder in his crimson colored eyes.

"Britain….you bastard…" Prussia said in a low angry voice. "Vhy did…vhy did…vhy did you kiss liebe (**1**)?"

Britain said nothing, not wanting to answer. Prussia grabbed his shirt, and forced him to look into Prussia's eyes.

"Answer me, scone eater! Vhy did you do zhat?!" Prussia yelled at him, his face full of fury.

"Because…because…" Britain muttered softly, then continued to say in a normal tone. "Because I love her twat! I loved her!" Prussia was in shock, at what he had just heard. Britain continued, his face with a smirk on it. "That's right, you stupid kraut breath, I love Alice. I have always loved her, ever since I first layed eyes on her at one of the world meeting gatherings. And nothing you say can change that!"

Now, I was the one in total shock. Hearing this, was something I never expected to hear in my entire life. Did my mom had somehow lived in the hetalia world, one time in my life? And if she did, did both Britain and Prussia had feelings for her one time?

"Zhat doesn't matter to me, tea drinker! Because you vill never have her! Alice is mein und she belongs to me! So stay avay from her, got it?!" Prussia said, as he took one look at me than back at Britain. "She may be living vith you, but she vill be mein und belong to me, very soon. So I'm gonna give you zhis vone varning: If I ever catch you kissing or touching her again, I vill snap your neck in two!"

I decided that this had gone far enough and I was gonna put an end to it, once and for all. But before I could, I felt another painful shot of a headache coming. I dropped the bags on the ground, not noticing that they had fell out of my hands, due to the headache that was trying to rip my head in two.

I felt myself start to lose my balance and suddenly, I was meeting the ground, way to fast for any normal person. I thought I heard a loud thump sound, and also panicky like voices all around me. It sounded kinda muffled a bit, as I tried to look through my hazy like vision. I felt hands on the sides of my head, as someone was trying to force my head to look at someone.

I started to make out a few words, and a couple of sentences, but it was really hard to focus. I guess I must have hit my head when I fell or something and that was making it hard for me to focus.

"Leibe…talk to me leibe….say something!" A voice that sounded a lot like Prussia's voice said to me, almost commanding like, like it wanted me to answer.

"Hmm, ye…ah? what, do…you need?" I said softly, my words sounding slurred like, as I could feel myself starting to get sleepy like.

"Leibe, I need you to keep talking alright? Und vhatever you do, don't go to sleep. Don't go to sleep, alright?" Prussia said, his voice filled with worry for some reason to me. Why was he sounding like that? It's not like I was in real danger or something…

"Do I… have too?... I don't feel….. like talking… and I… could use….a little…nap…" I said sleepy like, my words slurring even more, not knowing if they had heard me at all right.

"Nein (**2**), don't fall asleep! You need to keep your eyes open und just talk to me!" The loud voice of panicky Prussia wasn't helping at all with in stopping my pounding headache.

"Okay, what do you want to talk to me about? Anything in mind?" I asked him, my voice feeling quieter and more sleepy like.

"Vhatever you vant to talk about. How about you're home? Zhat sound's gut to talk about, first." Prussia said, trying to keep his voice as normal as much as he can, without breaking down right on the spot.

"Okay….we can….talk about…that…" I couldn't finish the rest of the sentence as something mentally hit me, making the world spin around me. then, I was surrounded by darkness….

_**I was suddenly in some kind or room or some weird memory area, that almost looked familiar. I was about to ask, where I was, when I heard a voice, yelling from somewhere…**_

"_**SHUT UP, YOU STUPID MORON! I DON'T WANT TO SIGN ANY TREATY'S WITH YOU!" An angry shouting voice of a woman with long sandy brown hair and warm brown eyes with tints of gold/crimson said, as she stared hard at someone, who's face was covered in shadows.**_

_**The shadowy figure said something, that I couldn't hear very well, since they spoke in a language that I couldn't understand. But the woman seemed to understand, since she glared at them angrily. **_

"_**Fine, I'll consider it. But you must let me think about this and give some time to think! No more sneaking around my house okay?!" The woman said, as she turned her head, giving me a good look at her face.**_

_**I let out a gasp as I saw her face.**_

_**Mom?**_

"Come on, Luv….wake up, please…" I heard someone not to far from me say, as my shoulders were being shaken furiously, trying to quickly wake me up. My eye's twitched a bit, as they slowly opened a bit. The first thing I saw was Prussia's face, looking straight down at me, looking somewhat relieved.

"Zhank Gott (**3**), You're alright! Mein Gott (**4**), you scared zhe shit outta me!" Prussia said, as I looked at him confused like.

"What… happened?" I asked, feeling a bit confused at why they could be worried about me like this. "I can't seem to remember what happened, when we left the HotTopic store…"

"Well, luv, you suddenly collapsed for no reason. It looked like you had a really bad headache, because you looked to be in so much pain." Britain started to explain. "Then, you suddenly passed out, for no reason. Does any of that, ring a bell?"

It started to, as the memories were slowing coming back to me, a little bit at a time. As all the memories were almost all there, flashes of that kiss came back to me. I gave off a tiny shudder, at remembering that experience.

Britain and Prussia, seemed to notice my shuddering act.

"Hey, frau, are you alright? You're not cold are you?" Prussia asked, as I shook my head. Prussia gave me a look like he didn't believe me as suddenly, a jacket was wrapped around me, as way to keep me warm. I looked and saw that Prussia had that famous smirk of his on his face.

"You know, you're not a very good liar frau." Prussia said, as I just rolled his eyes at him. Prussia just smirked away, as he suddenly lifted me up and started to carry me in his arms, like I was unable to walk or something.

"Hey, what the?! ... What the hell, do you think you're doing, Prussia?!" I said, feeling a hot blush come across my face.

"Just helping you out, until you confess. I know somezhing is vrong und I vill not let you go until you tell me zhe truth." Prussia said, with a smirk on his face.

"Prussia….I mean, Gilbert, let me down right now!" I said, wanting to get out of this situation as possible. "I mean it! If you don't let me down right this instant, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Kesesesese~ you can try Leibe, but you can't hurt zhe awesome me zhat easily. Und besides, I know you like mein ass a lot, so you can kick it all you vant!" Gilbert said, teasingly.

"I hate you, you albino bastard…" I muttered under my breath a little loudly.

"Kesesesese~ I heard zhat one before, too many times…" Gilbert teased some more as I decided to just give up and lean my head against his shoulder. Arguing with him, wasn't gonna help with the situation at all, so just letting his massive giant ego die down was the best thing I could at the moment.

"She does have a point about that, about you being an albino. And you can be a bastard at times…"Britain said, kinda evilly at Prussia, trying to hide a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, you kiss stealer!" Prussia said, right to Britain's face, with an evil smile on his own albino face. Britain just rolled his eyes as he let out a small grunt. Prussia just evil smiled at him for a few more minutes, then turn his attention back to me, without his evil smile.

"So, vhat happened anyvay? Do you zhink you can tell us?" Gilbert said, I guess, really wanting to know what happened to be back there.

"It was…a memory…" I said softly, not really wanting to talk about it.

"A… Memory?" Britain asked, not really understand what I meant. But even if they did want to know more about it, did I really want to explain it to them? Or should I just keep my mouth shut and be silent about it?

_I thought it over, weighing the decisions carefully in my mind, not knowing if the choice I would pick, would be the right one…._

* * *

**Translation Notes: **

**1.) Leibe=Dear**

**2.) Nein=No**

**3.) Gott=God**

**4.) Mein Gott=My God **

**Miss. Inu: oohh, it's getting good so far… and we have more questions to answer! But as usual, their gonna be answered in the next chapter! So, what are those questions you ask?**

**Reinae: well, some of them are: Will I tell them or not about that weird memory thing I saw? Will I even believe that it happened? And will I be the only one who comes to the Hetalia world or will someone else join me?**

**Britain: those are a lot of questions for one person to answer at a time.**

**************Miss. Inu**: Britain, when did you get here?

**Britain: Well, actually, I'm trying to hide from Prussia. Apparently, he's still mad at me for that 'kiss' I did earlier….**

**************Miss. Inu**: and you thought, this was a safe area?

**Britain: well….**

***Prussia spies all three of us and charges***

**Prussia: COME BACK HERE, YOU KISS STEALER! *us three bolt the heck out of there* Vhen I catch you three, I'm gonna pound zhe crap outta you guys!**

**************Miss. Inu**: But why me? I didn't do anything! Anyway, while I try to get away from Angry Prussia, I'll see you all in the next chapters, if I live long enough to be able to do that. *runs faster as Prussia keeps up the chase*

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

_**InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!**_


	9. Chapter 8:New Character Enters The Scene

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), and newest OC Claire…. nothing else. Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

******************Miss. Inu**: (sorry, it's been a while since the last chapter, but I didn't forget about this story *(at least not yet)*. Well, here we go with something for you all to read.) And here is another Chapter in the HotTopic arc which makes it the Fourth Part in the Arc. As the readers have read in the last chapter, Reinae got went down a small trip down 'memory lane" (not really)

**Reinae: if it wasn't a trip down memory lane, why did you call it that?**

******************Miss. Inu**: idk. Just wanted to I guess.

**Reinae: your so weird sometimes, miss. Inu….**

******************Miss. Inu**: was that a compliment? Aw, thanks! Anway, enough talking and on with the chapter….

* * *

**Chapter 8: Another Character Enters The Scene**

_**~In Reinae's World~**_

_**~With Alice~**_

_**Alice and Jessie were standing in the hallway, as they looked at the figure who stood before them. She had dark brownish- black hair and blackish- brown eyes. Her style of dress was totally different from her sisters: more mature with a hint of sexiness and flare to it. **_

_**But her face was almost like her sister's. It would be hard for anyone to tell her and Reinae apart if they were standing side by side together.**_

"_**So you understand the plan, Claire? You need to have your sister stop hanging around those other countries and get her to focus on the plans, that we spent so much time making." Alice said, as her oldest daughter listened carefully to her mother's and aunt's words.**_

"_**If she refuses, than by all means, use force if you have too. Make her want to come back and do what needs to be done!" Jessie said, as Claire nodded her head.**_

"_**So all I have to do, is smack some sense into my younger sister and get her ass into gear, right?" Claire asked as both Alice and Jessie nodded their heads. Claire grinned a smirky grin as she left the room, looking a place to be able to do the transporting spell, for crossing dimension-worlds…**_

_**~In The Hetalia World~**_

_**~With Reinae~**_

_I thought it over, weighing the decisions carefully in my mind, not knowing if the choice I would pick, would be the right one…._

_But I had to do something or say something. I couldn't just let more awkwardness sink in, to the already awkward situation. So after taking a few deep breaths, I made a choice._

_Let's hope I made the right one…._

I looked at Prussia and Britain, as I had taken the time to think some things through. Guess there was no going back now….

"Yea, a memory….at least, that's what I think it was….I'm not really sure….it was hard to tell…" I said, as I could my voice getting kinda shaky from trying to explain this.

"Well, just take your time and tell what you saw, as best you can, luv." Britain said, as he looked around and realized that the area we where standing it, probably wasn't the best place to talk about something serious like.

"On second thought, why don't we go somewhere a little more private to talk about this?" Britain said, as Prussia got the same idea he was thinking, as we started to walk to a more quite area….

Well, minus me walking, since Prussia was still refusing to let me walk on my own and insisting on carrying me in his arms, the entire damn way. Just as stubborn as ever, which will probably never change about him….

"C'mon, Gilbert. Let me go. I can walk on my own, just fine." I said, wanting to be seriously let down, since getting carried princess style in a mall, was kinda embarrassing.

"Aw, is frau embarrassed to be carried by zhe awesome me? She shouldn't be, since getting to be carried by zhe awesome me, is awesome!" Prussia said, as his ego started to rise again.

And these are the times I ask myself, how can anyone with an ego as large as Prussia's can make it go even higher?

We continued walking until we found an area, quite enough for us to talk. As we found some seats around a table, I was finally let down from Prussia's arms and was able to sit in a chair. But as soon as I was free from his grasp, the stupid albino had to ruin the moment of freedom….

By finding a chair and sitting right next to me.

**Like I said, stubborn as a goat….**

"Okay, let's hear everything that you remember from the "Memory" that you saw. As much detail as you can remember, could be helpful in letting us figure out what you saw." Britain said as calmly as he could. So taking a deep breath, I told them everything that I saw, giving them as much details as I could.

When I was done, they both stared at me, not saying anything for a few minutes.

"So, what do you make of it?" I asked, wanting to know what the hell happened to me and what I saw.

"Honestly luv…" Britain said, as he tried to figure out the words on how to describe this. "It sounds like you saw a bit of a past, a country's past. Only a few countries are giving the gift of 'sight', but those countries, died out long ago. Were not even sure, if some of their bloodlines even exist now. But what you just described, could be proof, that you have some of the "sight" bloodline in you, and that could prove that you are some sort of country."

I listened to Britain's words, as they sunk into my mind. What if he was right? What if I was some sort of human representive of a country?

"Well, let's say, what your right. So, what if I am some sort of 'country'. How would I know that am some sort of country?" I asked him, wanting to know at least a little bit about the information about being a country or knowing if you're a country.

"Well, there is a certain test that you can take, to see if someone is a country or not. But it is painful and it does take time to get the results." Britain said, as I listened carefully to everything he said.

"So, do you think I should take the test?" I said, as I looked at Britain and Prussia.

"Ja, you should frau. It vould be awesome if you vere a country. Zhen ve could hang out more und do stuff." Prussia said, as he gave me a grin. "But if you're not, zhat's also fine, but if you are a country, it vould be even more awesome!"

I tried not to let out a groan at Prussia's mega egoistic attitude. But he did have a point about that. If I was somehow able to take this test, I wonder what else would happen to my life here…

But before I could give them an answer, I heard a certain weird noise from not very far away. It started off small, but got louder after a few seconds had passed. As the sound continued to be heard, it was getting too much for me to handle.

"Reinae? Are you alright?" Britain asked, as he got a worried look on his face.

"That sound….it hurts…..make it….stop…" I said, as I grabbed my head, as I started to get a painful headache, one that felt like my head would split in two.

"Vhat sound? I don't hear anything…" Prussia said, as he looked around, trying to hear the sound I was hearing. His voice sounded so far away, as I could feel myself fell off the chair. I was about to hit the floor, when some moved quick and caught me before I fell hard on the floor.

"Vow, zhat vas close. You almost got a bad injury zhere…" I heard the voice of Prussia say as I looked up to see Prussia's face with a grin on his face. I groaned outloud as once again, I was in Prussia's arms. Guess he was the one who caught me, before I fell over onto the floor, so I won't give him a bad point for that, this time….

"Thanks, I guess…" I said, as Prussia helped me get back into the chair. But by the looks of things, as soon as I tried to sit up, the headache came back. I let out a groan of pain, as it was hurting like hell.

"Maybe, we should have her get checked. There's a first aid station, at the end of the first floor." Britain said. "Were on the third floor, so all we would have to do, is take the elevator to get to the first floor."

"Sounds like a plan. It might work, if we hurry fast…" I said, as I tried to get up on my feet. It took a few tries, with some help from Prussia, but I was able to stand up. My legs felt wobbly, but I ignored it as I started walking with Prussia and Britain.

But just as we made it a few feet, something was coming at us fast like.

"LOOK OUT!" Britain yelled as he moved out of the way. When the coast was clear, I gasped in surprised when there was a long blade sword sticking out in the middle of the floor.

"What…the…hell?" I said, as a pair of footsteps came into our view. The footsteps belonged to a girl about a little taller than me, but still strong looking. She had dark brownish- black hair and blackish- brown eyes. Her style of dress was totally different from what I was wearing. It was more mature with a hint of sexiness and flare to it.

And for some reason, this girl looked kinda familiar looking to me…

"Oh dear, I missed. I was trying to aim for the silver haired looking guy…" She said, with a bit of a sarcastic voice tone as she walked over to us, slow like. "But no matter, I can take my time finishing him and the blond off."

I stared at her, as she pull out a sharp looking sword from the strap on her back. What was up with this chick? Was she insane or something?

"Um, just who the hell…are you?" I asked her, as Britain let out a growl, as he glared at the girl.

"It's you…Claire…" Britain said, as the girl, now named Claire, chuckled darkly at us.

"_I see you remember me. I thought you might have forgotten me, since it's been so long…" She said as she raised her weapon at Prussia. "Now, would you kindly get your disgusting hands off of my little sister?"_

_Both Britain and Prussia stared at her, like she was insane as I felt sudden shock enter my system._

"_My….sister?"_

* * *

******************Miss. Inu**: And that's it for this chapter. Not much for saying anything, since I'm still on the run from being chase by Prussia….

**Claire: and for some reason, I'm in this chase too. Why the hell am I being chase?**

**Reinae: hey, isn't the order of chase: , me, Britain, Prussia and Claire?**

**Britain: I thought the order was: Me, Miss. Inu, Reinae, that git Prussia and whatever that girl's name is back there…**

**Claire: it's Claire you stupid….**

*** cover's Claire's mouth* **

******************Miss. Inu**: keep it under PG-13 rated girl, okay?

**Britain: your older sis has quite a mouth on her, huh luv?**

**Reinae: i still don't think she's my older sis. I was never told that I have one….**

******************Miss. Inu**: well, that is something new to learn about. But we'll find out if that's true or not, in the next chapter, so stay tuned, allright?

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

**~_InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!_**


	10. Chapter 9: Who Are You, Your my sister?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), nothing else. Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

**********************Miss. Inu**: And here is another Chapter in the HotTopic arc which makes it the Fifth Part in the Arc. Not having much of an intro talk today, due to some issues with writers block and a really slow computer…

**Reinae: No intro talks this time? Wow, that's a shock…**

**********************Miss. Inu**: *hands Reinae a note to read*

**Reinae: What's this? *looks over note* you want me to read this?*author nods head* okay then….*starts to read note* the author is not going to be doing the intro talks for the chapters for while, due to some really rude reviewers and commentaries on DA and , that she is in a really depressed mental state right now. *No names will be said to who the reviewers are, due to keeping their username's private and anonymous for safety reasons* so, until she calms down, she refuses to leave the closet.**

**Britain: No kidding! She's been hiding in the closet for almost an hour now….**

**********************Miss. Inu**: and I'm not coming out, until I get a NICE review!

**Britain: hey it can't be that bad….*looks at the review* oh dear…I see…well, maybe she's just too stressed out or something…**

**Reinae: yeah, whatever…okay, can we just have some positive reviews to help the author feel a bit better? Pretty please?**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Who Are You? You're My Sister?**

"_I see you remember me. I thought you might have forgotten me, since it's been so long…" She said as she raised her weapon at Prussia. "Now, would you kindly get your disgusting hands off of my little sister?"_

_Both Britain and Prussia stared at her, like she was insane as I felt sudden shock enter my system._

_My….sister? _

_This girl….was…my sister?... That couldn't be true!_

_She has to be lying! There's no way that I have a sibling! There just can't be true! And I know I'm right and I will prove it to her, by force if I have too…_

"There's just no way….that you're my sister. There just can't be…." I said, as I tried to get my mind to focus on what she said. It didn't make any sense to me, it felt like she was trying to make this a whole joke or something.

"Well, it isn't. You can say all that you want, but it won't change the fact that were sisters and that I came here for you…" Claire said as she raised the sword at us.

"And nothing is gonna stop me, from getting you away from these loser moron nations." She said as she had a smirk on her face. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now, which will it be?"

_**No one knew what to do at that moment right now. What was she gonna do, if the answer was no?**_

_**Would she do something rash, like actually killing us or something?**_

"I can tell by the look on your face, that you can't come up with a decision, lil sis." Claire said in a teasing like voice, as she must be having fun trying to mess things up like this.

"Well, let me just say this…if you keep hanging out with these idiots, you'll be hurt in more ways than you can possibly ever imagine. And it just won't stop there, it will be burned into your existence, for all of eternity."

_**Her words were having some way of being stuck into my mind, as I felt myself, starting to feel numb and frozen like. Was she telling the truth, with whatever she was saying?**_

"Frau, calm down. She's trying to mess vith you und making you start to have a panic-freakout attack." A voice said, as an arm wrapped its self around my shoulders, in a comforting way.

I could feel my breathing getting harsher and panic like, as a little anxiety panic attack was beginning to start. It would have gotten worse, but the arm around my shoulders, starting gently rubbing my arm in a soothing like.

After rubbing my shoulders for a few minutes, I could feel myself starting to calm down.

"Zhere now, it's alright. Everyzhing is fine, frau…."I heard Prussia say in a soothing like tone, helping me to calm down.

"I guess you guys want to do this the hard way, especially you, albino bastard." Claire said, as she seemed to be angry for some reason. "And I thought I told you before…..

Too keep your fucking hands off of my sister!" She yelled as she raised her sword in an attack like motion, as she charged at us. Without even thinking, Prussia held onto me tight and moved fast out of her way, making her hit a table, missing us by an inch.

"Nice aim, frau, but you missed, poorly." Prussia said, teasing her as he knew that would make her be pissed off even more. It worked like a charm, coz she used her other hand to pull out a dagger and throw it at us.

Again, Prussia and I, both dodged the attack, as it hit a wall, getting stuck in there.

Claire got angrier, as she pulled out more daggers, ready to throw them at us. But just when she was about to, Britain tackled her hard out of nowhere and making her hit the floor hard.

"You know, I make it my policy to never hit a lady…" Britain said, as he pinned her down, making her unable to move for a bit. "But for what you just did, I'll make an exception….this one time!" He raises a fist at her and punches her, right in the face.

_**I stared at Britain and what he just did. **_

_**Major badass moment for iggy…**_

"Get going you two! You need to get to the first aid station and fast! I'll keep her busy for as long as I can!" Britain yelled at us, as he kept on hitting Claire in the face, or at least trying too.

"Um, okay. But you better not lose okay?!" I said back, as Prussia lead me down where the elevator's where. They were all the way at the end of the mall and so it would have to be a bit of a walk to get there. But as we started to leave the area, Prussia held onto my hand and started running, with me right behind him.

"Hey, why are we running?" I asked him.

"To get zhere faster und to put some distance between us und zhat crazy bitch!" Prussia said, as we continued running. "I von't let her take you, no matter vhat!"

"But wait a minute, Gilbert! If all she wants is me, then you just let me go with her and see what she wants…" I started to say, as Prussia stopped running, at a dead halt. He turned around and looked at me, his crimson eyes blazing with seriousness.

"Reinae….listen to me..." Prussia said, as he put his hands on the sides of my face, to make me look straight at him. "I'm not gonna let her take you. I'm gonna make sure, she doesn't hurt a single hair on your head….zhat's a promise." His words in the way that he was speaking, showed that he was serious about what he said, that he wasn't gonna let her take me.

"I promise liebe, I'll protect you und keep you safe, okay? Vere gonna get through zhis und make it out of here, together, allvright?" I slowly nodded my head, agreeing to what he said.

"I want to make sure, you understand, allvright? Tell me you understand zhis, okay?" Gilbert said, in an almost serious commanding voice.

"Yes, I understand." I said in a small voice.

"You don't sound so sure about that….say it louder, liebe!" Gilbert said.

"Yes, I understand." I repeated, louder.

"louder again liebe und in German! Too make sure you get it!" Gilbert commanded, making me start to get a new fresh headache from his loudness.

"OKAY, JA, I UNDERSTAND!" I yelled at him, as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Gut, glad you understand, liebe." Gilbert said, as he let go of my face. And with that motion, we continued back to running. As we continued running, I realized something that Gilbert had just done, for the first time…

"Hey Gilbert…" I started to say, as I got his attention.

"Ja, vhat is it, frau?" He asked.

"My name…you called me Reinae…instead of Alice…" I said, as that was the realization that I had thought of.

"Oh ja, I guess I did. Mein mistake, it von't happen again…" Gilbert said, as if he was a little kid that made a mess from spilling a glass of milk.

"No, it's okay. It sounded nice when you call me by my name, Gilbert. So, could you please do that from now on?" I asked him, as nicely as I could.

"Okay, I vill or I'll try to, at least..." Gilbert said, as I gave him a smile, hoping that he would keep that promise. And with that, we kept on running, to reach our goal of the elevators.

_**But it was all in vain… **_

_**When, suddenly, a loud banging sound was heard behind us, as I felt a small chill crawl up my spine. If I had known at that moment, that death was close to taking my life, I would have thought of doing something different today…**_

* * *

*** ********************Miss. Inu **is still depressed and hiding in the closet, refusing to come out*

**Reinae: so, um, since Miss. Inu is still refusing to come out of the closet, I guess we should let her calm down and get herself back together.**

**Prussia: so, vhat do ve do till then? **

**Reinae: I have no idea…**

**Prussia: *smirk* how bout ve make out till zhen?**

**Reinae: how bout you, go shopping for girls clothes?**

**Prussia: -.- no zhank you! **

**Reinae: then stop being a flirt allright? So as usual, see you all in the next chapter and please review, if you can! * For the author's depressing to go away***

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

**~_InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!_**


	11. Chapter 10: Nightmares & Sneak attacks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire, OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt) and OC Claire, nothing else. Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

******Miss. Inu**: And here is another Chapter in the HotTopic arc which makes it the Sixth and final part in the Arc. After this, it will start as normal chapter's now,*but still be related to the HotTopic Arc.* also...sorry it took me so long to update the chapter, i had some issues to deal with that kinda sent me in a crazy spiral and wouldn't go away, but i'm now back to try and write some more *and hoping that it stays away this time* 

**Reinae: And Hey,****Miss. Inu**, didn't you want to say something about the reviewers?

******Miss. Inu**: Oh yeah, I did...*looks at the review* want to thank Reviewer: "Banki SilverWolf", for the review that you wrote (It helped a lot) and thank you for the hug and cookie *accepts hug and cookie* I have a cake waiting for you, with your name on it, as thanks…

**Reinae: You made them a cake?**

**Britain: Really? A cake? Why didn't you ask me to help make it with you, luv?**

******Miss. Inu**: Because, your cooking kinda…*coughs, coughs* sucks…*ahem*

**Britain: It does not! My cooking is quite good….**

**Prussia: I beg to differ! I zhink I almost died, from eating it zhe last time I vas at your house…**

**Reinae: yeah, whatever…just no getting sick over here, okay? *goes off and finds some manga to read* let's just read the chapter, shall we?**

**Chapter 10: Nightmare Visions and Sneak Attacks!**

_**But it was all in vain… **_

_**When, suddenly, a loud banging sound was heard behind us, as I felt a small chill crawl up my spine. If I had known at that moment, that death was close to taking my life, I would have thought of doing something different today…**_

Everything seemed to be in going in slow motion. I heard muffled screams and blurry figures running around, as I tried rubbing my eyes to clear my vision.

When I could see a little bit better, I gasped in horror at what I saw:

The mall was in shambles, as it had been turned into a pile of rubble from what had must have been an explosion. People where running around, like crazy people as a scent of fear, panic and chaos, filled the air.

I looked around to see where Gilbert was, hoping that he was alright. I tried to move, but a sharp sting of pain, ran up my leg as I let out a painful yell. I looked to see that a shard of glass had gotten stuck in her right leg. A small stain of blood was starting to appear where the shard was, leaving a dark stain on my clothes.

I didn't move as I felt the start of the shock enter my system, from the wound I had received. My hand was shaky like as I tried to slowly reach for the shard, to try and pull it out. But as I did, another hand reached for mine, to stop me.

"Nein,(***1 **) liebe (***2 **) . Don't do it. I'll…take it…out…" A small tired like voice said, as I saw Prussia in my line of view, looking tired for some reason.

_Why did he have that look on his face? _

_He didn't do anything to have that look, did he? _

He put his hand over the shard, as he gently tugged and pulled it out my leg, trying to make it as painless as he could for me. But even as he tried, I still let out little cries of pain, as he pulled the shard out of my leg.

I looked to him, to tell him to stop taking it out, but when I looked I saw something that turned my life into a nightmare:

It was Gilbert, who was on top of me, with a long silver pole sticking out of his back and through his chest. I stared in horror as I saw the long silver metal pole dug deep into his back, as blood poured from the wound in his back.

Even though he seemed to be in a lot of pain and with a terrible injury of his own, he was still willing to help me with my own problem.

"Gil…bert….why is that…pole…" I asked him, feeling a bit of fear enter my voice.

"Because…I have it…in order to protect you…." He said, as he sounded even more tired like, probably due to all the pain he was having from the pole stuck in his back. "Zhis pole…vas about to hit you…so I…got in front of it….so it could get me….instead of you…."

I felt myself started to feel fear, fear that he might not last much longer, not with that injury stuck so deep in him.

"You stupid idiot….you didn't have to do that….." I said, as I could feel myself start to choke up in the back of my throat. "I'm not worth it…"

"I beg to differ, liebe…" Gilbert said, as he put a hand up to my face, touching my cheek softly and gentle like. "You are worth it, not matter vhat you say. To me, you are totally worth it."

I could feel tears well up in my eyes, as he tried to give me a smile, despite the pain that he was in. "No matter vhat happens, I'll alvays be here to protect you….und make sure you never get hurt…"

His hand felt a little heavy, as I put my hand over it, trying to stop the tears from falling, but it failed, as they started to fall from my eyes.

"_This can't be happening….this can't be happening…." _I thought to myself as I hoped that this was all a dream and that I would wake up any minute now…

With one last tug, he pulled the shard out of my leg and threw the shard to the side. The wound started to bleed a bit, due to being free from the shard, that was stuck in my leg. Gilbert quickly found a piece of cloth and tied it around my leg wound, to stop the bleeding or so.

"Zhere…zhat should do it…" He said, as patted my leg gently, with his free hand. "You should be….okay now…liebe…" his voice sounded softer as his eyes got a dazed look in them, as if he was suddenly sleepy or so. He stayed like that for a few minutes, before falling foreword in an almost passed out like way.

I screamed as I caught him as best as could, to prevent him from falling to the ground. I was starting to really freak out, as I tried calling out to him and shaking his shoulders, trying to see if he would wake up. His eyes were fluttering open and close, as he was trying to fight with his willpower to stay awake or so.

He was able to lift his head to look at me, as he tried to say something, but his voice seemed to not want to go any higher than a soft whisper. As I tried to hear what he was saying, his eyes suddenly went wide and panic like, as he looked at me in horror, as if something wrong was going to happen.

"**LIEBE, NEIN**!" He screamed as he was suddenly moving fast, despite his injury and pushed me out of the way. I was about to tell him to not do that, when the long bladed sword came swinging fast and slashed Gilbert into pieces, as his blood sprayed everywhere.

I let out another scream as I saw the cruel eyes of Claire grinning at me, as she held onto the sword that had taken Gilbert's life as she held it up to me, ready to strike me next….

"_Liebe…vake up…you gotta snap outta it…_"….. "_frau, please calm down, you're having a nightmare…._"….."**VAKE UP REINAE, RIGHT NOW**!" A hand suddenly slapped my face a couple of times, snapping me out of my nightmare or vision that I was trapped in, as my eyes started to blink a few times.

When my eyes were in full focus mode, I looked to see a relief looking Prussia, as I was kinda confused at what had just happened.

"Zhank gott, you're back to normal, liebe. You vere kinda freaking me out for a bit…." He started to say, but stopped as he saw my hand reach out towards his chest. He didn't say anything, as my hand lightly touched his chest, where I had seen the pole go through in whatever I had just seen in that vision or nightmare or whatever it was.

When my hand felt flesh and clothing, not blood and metal, I let out a sigh at knowing that none of it was real, as I must have imagined it.

"Um, is zhere somezhing vrong frau? You seem to vant to touch me for some reason…are you finally realizing zhat you vant me, liebe~?" Gilbert teased as he used that seductive voice that he liked to used, as that damn blush came across my face. Someday, I was probably gonna kill him for trying to make me blush every time were together…

"It's not that…it just was…a pole that was…" I started to say, but Gilbert cut me off by grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him, embracing me in a warm, but gentle hug.

I was confused at his actions, but I guessed now, was not the time for questions….

"Vhatever it vas, it vas nozhing. You vere just having a nightmare or so, so it vasn't real. But it must have been very terrifying for you." Gilbert said, as I felt his shoulder starting to shake a bit. Soon, the shake was starting to spread, as he was starting to tremble, as if he was feeling very scared.

"Vhen I said zhat you vere kinda freaking me out a bit, it vasn't just zhat. You vere starting to scare me, a lot, like somevone vas torturing you. You suddenly froze up und started screaming, as if you vere being hurt inside your own mind….und zhere vasn't anyzhing I could do to help you…."

I didn't say anything as I could tell by his body's expression, that he was speaking the truth. And whatever did happen to me in whatever I was doing, as he put it, scared and terrified him, more than anything else in the world.

"No matter how hard I called out to you, you couldn't hear me, until zhere vas no choice, but to slap you avake." Gilbert said, as he looked right at me and gently put a hand up to my face, putting his hand on the part of my face where he had slapped me. There was faint traces of red and pink marks from the slap, as he touched them gently, to not put any pressure on them in case they still were painful to me.

"Und it hurts me, zhat I had to do zhat to you. if I had it mein vay, I vould make sure you never got hurt und zhat nozhing ever bad ever came for you…"

"I vould razher die, zhen see you all hurt und beaten up. Und if somevone ever tried to kill you, I vill rip zhem apart vith mein bear hands…" Gilbert said, softly, as he whispered the words close to my ear, so only I could hear them. Then he said something that shocked me:

"_**Und zhat is a burden und promise, I vill gladly bear….for zhe rest of mein life….**_"

As I just stood there for a few minutes, I didn't notice the figure that was behind Gilbert, until it was too late. I tried to shout out to him to look out, but he somehow knew that there was danger, as he let go of me and pushed me out of the way. I felt myself stumble a bit, as I saw Gilbert go flying across the way, before a cloud of dust came over us.

I covered my eyes to keep the dust out of them, but some got in them and a bit in my mouth. I started to cough a bit, to get the dust out of them, as I waited a few seconds for the dust to clear, wondering how it got here in a building in the first place. When the dust cleared, I saw what looked like little specks of water floating in the air, as one touched my shoulder.

I quickly wiped it off, as Gilbert shouted at me to get going and run. Fear and adrenaline rushed through me, as I quickly got up and started to run. I was about to shout out to Gilbert to come with me, when I saw some of the water drops lets circle him, kinda fast like.

"RUN! RUN AVAY NOW, REINAE!" He screamed, before the water drop lets turned big and encased him a prison of water. I was shocked at what at what I seeing, as Gilbert was trapped in a ball of swirling water. He started banging on the water ball, trying to break it free and let him escape from it.

I was about to go and help him, when some mental magic force energy, held me back and in place, stopping me from moving at all, as if my whole body had gone numb and frozen up without my control.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere, sis….at least, not anywhere I don't want you to go. And I really don't want you to help that albino bastard…" The voice of Claire said, as I heard her footsteps coming into my view. I glared at her, as she smirked at me.

"I hoped you liked my little present I gave you…wasn't it a 'blast?" She teased as I realized that the thing Gilbert was talking about, that "Nightmare", was from her….

"You mean….that was from you?" I asked as her smirk got even bigger and mean looking, as a way of saying yes to my question. Now that started to make me mad.

How could she do something like that? Didn't she care about the damage she caused with her actions or did she think this was all a game to her?

"Why did you do that to me? You don't know how much that hurt not only me, Gilbert as well. He thought I was in some kind of mental danger or something. What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled at her, really wanting to punch her lights out at this moment.

"Does it really matter? I only did it, to try and loosen you up a bit. You need to be fully aware and prepared, if were gonna work together after all…" Claire said, as she walked over to me, ignoring the banging and silent shouts of Gilbert, who was still stuck in the water ball barrier. She saw the look on my face, as if she knew that I was gonna try and help Gilbert, as she gave me a glare.

"And don't even try to help your friend here. That water prison is made and infused with my mental magic energy. Someone like him, won't be able to break out of it so easily and neither would you…at least, not yet, not in the state that your in….."

"What the hell are you talking about? Have you gone insane?" I asked her as she was totally confusing me. Mental magic engery? The state i'm in? What the hell was going on with her?

"Well, there will be time to explain it all to you later, but for now…." She said, as the dust cloud came again, covering the area in white smoke. It covered my vision again, as I tried to cover my eyes again. Before I did, I saw Gilbert yell something through the water barrier. I was unable to hear him, but I could read his lips and knew exactly what he was trying to tell me:

**RUNNNNN! RUN AWAY NOW! SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!**

But it was too late, as she appeared behind me and grabbed my arm and threw me to the side, sending me flying. Then, faster than I could see, attacked me from all sides, hitting me hard and fast like. I felt my body fall to the ground as my back hit the ground with a loud smack. Before I could recover, she grabbed me by the hair and whispered dangerously into my ear:

"_**Du bist mein, **__**Prinzessin**_, " (***3**)

Black spots appeared around my eyes as everything started to swirl and spin around me. I could feel myself almost starting to black out when I heard her say something else: "_**Schlaf Mein Kind**_"(***4**)

Claire watched Reinae's reactions, as saw her eyes starting to flutter close a bit, but not to the closing point yet. Before she did, she decided to make things a bit more interesting, by making the Prussian's anger be pushed a bit more, by throwing Reinae into a wall hard. The girl went flying as she hit the back of her head against the wall hard, then slumped limp like, as the throw made her get hit hard enough to be knocked out cold.

_**When that happened, all hell started to break loose…**_

Gilbert felt his anger get the best of him, as he roared with anger and the water barrier ball, exploded on impact. When he was finally free from his imprisonment, he coughed for a few minutes, to get any water that he might have swallowed, out of his lungs. When he was done coughing, the first thing he did was start racing over to Reinae's side, panic and anger filling his mind.

He saw her knocked from, as he lifted her up into his arms, as he gently shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Liebe…bitte (***5**), vake up…." Gilbert whispered softly, as he brushed some loose strains of her hair from her face. "C'mon liebe, vake up, bitte…" he felt himself begging in a pleading begging tone, one that he had never used before on anyone or for any reason.

But no response came from Reinae, as he continued to call out to her, still pleading and begging her to wake up. He heard a dark chuckle coming from Claire, as he turned his head to glare flaming angry red eyes at her.

"Vhy are you laughing? Do you zhink zhis if funny, bitch?!" He hissed angrily at her, as she continued to chuckle for a few more minutes before stopping.

"Vell, it kinda is, seeing someone as lowly as you…getting upset over a 'little roughing up', that's all…" Claire said, as Gilbert stared at her, like she was a complete idiot.

"Roughing…up? ROUGHING UP?!...**YOU ALMOST KILLED HER VITH ZHAT LITTLE STUNT OF YOURS, YOU PYSCHO**!" Gilbert screamed at her, feeling his anger flare up again, as his 'inner dark beast' was starting to stir. He could feel it rising from it's deep slumber, but he knew that if he released it here, there would be hell to pay…

"_Can't do anyzhing rash here, or ozhervise I vill be in trouble. Gotta handle zhis problem, zhe old fashioned vay….in a fist fight." _Gilbert thought as he gently put Reinae down on the ground and let her lean against a wall, away from danger. If she was out of the way, then he could fight without holding back and not having to worry about her the whole time.

Gilbert knew that he one shot to get this done and over with, so he looked at his enemy. She was good with daggers and swords, but he had to on his guard, to make sure she didn't try any tricks on him. But he didn't want this to end so quickly, he wanted to make sure she had some suffering. Yes, slowly and painful suffering, pain that would make her scream and beg for mercy.

But even if she begged, he wouldn't give her any. He would give her a very, very harsh lesson…

For hurting what was his….

And his alone…

"Your dead, bitch…" He growled softly and angrily at her, as she just smirked at him coolly, not caring what she had done. But she didn't know that there was gonna be a consequence for her actions.

"_Your gonna pay for zhis…you stupid bitch…" Gilbert growled as his eyes flashed a bright red, as his anger flared ragingly in his soul, knowing that what she had just done…._

_She had pushed him to his last limit. …._

**Translation Notes:**

**1. Nein=No **

**2. Liebe= Love (found it also means love and dear, but if used in a different situation or phrase)**

**3. du bist mein, Prinzessin =you are mine, Princess**

**4. Schlaf Mein Kind=Sleep, my child**

**5. Bitte= Please**

**Reinae: wow, looks like things are gonna get crazy… **

******Miss. Inu**: You said it and aren't you supposed to be knocked out? *Reinae shrugs* anyway, as for the audience, for Claire's part, I had to come up some really hard thinking on how I wanted to act and do, at least for a bad girl character…

**Prussia: She's a handful zhis vone. I zhink more zhan vone girl is enough for me to deal vith, even if I am so awesome!**

**Britain: I beg to differ about that one! At least we won't have another you, you crazy git!**

**Prussia: Vhat vas zhat?! You take zhat back, fuzzy brows! *Brit and Pru get into a fight***

**Miss. Inu: oh my…*at Reinae* should we take bets? *Reinae just watches as she eats some potato chips* and just realized that the 'nightmare' part of the longest to write *but i did give Gilbert a soft/sweet side, which he rarely ever has***

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

**~_InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!_**


	12. Chapter 11: Who Gets Possession Fight!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), nothing else. Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

**********Miss. Inu**: And in this chapter: SOMEONE IS GONNA GET A MAJOR ASS-KICKING!

**Reinae: COURTORSY OF PRUSSIA, WHO IS GONNA BE DOING THE AWESOME ASS-KICKING! *plays FF7 VICTORY Theme* or so….**

**America: Hey, did you just play something from FF7? dude, I love that game! That's awesome game! **

**Reinae: Yeah, it is! I love that game too!...*looks at ame* um, America? Why are you here? **

**America: Oh, iggy, had to go check on his scones and asked me to watch his spot until he got back….*shudders* I hope he doesn't ask me to eat one. Those things taste aweful….**

**********Miss. Inu**: I see….okay, then, let's see who who wins this fight!...Anyone wanna put down a bet? *America puts down a bet* okay then, while I start counting the bets, why don't you readers read the chapter to see who win's, okay?

**Song in chapter: Fuel – Won't Back Down (link for song lyrics): **songs/view/3530822107858484659/#28JB2VmBbKBqr6DJ.99

* * *

**Chapter 11: Who Gets Possession Fight! **

"_You're gonna pay for zhis…you stupid bitch…" Gilbert growled as his eyes flashed a bright red, as his anger flared ragingly in his soul, knowing that what she had just done…._

_She had single handly, had pushed him to his last limit. _

She had made him snap and nothing in the world, could stop him for any reason….

**Yeah….**

"You vill die, for vhat you did to liebe (***1**)…"He said, as he took one long look at the unconscious Reinae, who was knocked out by this horrible person of a sibling.

"Ohhh…tough guy huh?" Claire cooed teasingly like, not really caring that she had knocked out her sister and could have hurt her badly. "Well, then, let's see what you got!" She raised her sword at him, ready to slice him up.

**I know what darkness means (and the point to run from me)  
The isolation stings (so thick it wants to bleed)**

"If you vant it zhat vay, frau, I guess ve can fight like zhat!" Prussia said, as he kept one eye on her sword, watching and waiting for it to attack and strike.

"Whatever you say, albino. But when this so called 'fight' is over, you'll be dead and I'll be taking my sister back, so our revenge on all of you…. Will go on without fail!" Claire said as a smirk came across her face.

"I'd like to see you try und kill me, …. you fucking little Scheiße! (***2**)" Prussia said angry like, as he charged at her at full force, using his arm to knock her sword out her hand, surprising her. While she was surprised at what he did, her guard was down enough to allow him to attack again and kick her hard in the leg, making her go off balance.

When she was falling off balance, he used another kick attack, to send her falling to the ground, hard. She let out a yell, as she fell down on her back hard on the ground, with a loud hard thud.

**The echoes in my brain (all the things you said to me)  
You took my everything (now I'm coming for you)**

"**DAMMIT! THAT FUCKING HURT!**" Claire yelled outloud as she let out a hiss of pain. "Where in the world, did you learn a move like that? I thought none of you morons knew how to fight at all…"

"Vell you are vrong, frau. Unlike zhe ozhers, I am a lot stronger in fighting zhan zhey are, und know how to fight a lot better zhan zhey do. So… consider yourself lucky zhat you get zhe chance to have a fight vith zhe awesome me!" Prussia said, as he positioned himself in a fighting stance.

Claire didn't say anything as she charged at him, ready to kill him.

But she didn't get far as she hoped to get as he blocked her from attacking him again and sent her flying, by grabbing her wrist in a hard grip move, spinning her around as he throws her around the place.

"**YOU ARSCHLOCH! **(***3**)" Claire yelled as she got up again and charged at him again, ready to beat the living shit outta him. Gilbert was thinking the same thing, only he wanted to kill her instead of beating her to a pulp.

**I won't back down  
I will not bow  
(I've come to bring you hell)**

Claire glared at the albino has he kept attacking with unusal strength. It was like this was on a level almost exactly like hers…. But that couldn't be! He was just the human percification of a non-existent nation, so there was no way that someone like him, should be able to keep up with her level of strength.

After all, she was one of Alice's children, just like Reinae. And Alice was a special type of a human percification nation, so their line was unique and unknown, so only the selected children like her and Reinae could have this kind of power in their bloodline…

_**Unless…one of their own's blood was stolen….**_

No way! It couldn't be. Even if it was rumored through their ancient texts, it was a myth, nothing more, so it couldn't be true….

"You're pretty strong, for a non-existent one…" Claire said, as she tried to push Gilbert back, hoping to get a edge on this fight.

"Zhanks for zhe compliment, but you're forgetting vone zhing frau…." Gilbert said, as he also pushed her back. "If I vas non-existent, zhan vho is zhe person, kicking your arsch right now?!" And with one strong push, he threw her again, but she counter-acted and stopped herself from getting the full throw again from him.

**And I can't forget  
The things you did  
(I've come to bring you hell)  
**

"_Dammit! This is taken too long. I guess I got no choice but to hurry this up, I didn't want to waste all my magic here, but he's really getting on my nerves!" _Claire thought as she summoned some more mental energy, to boost her magic attack power. She steadied to flow, as she used the aura flow to bring her sword back to her. She raised it in an attack position, as she glared angry eyes at him.

"You history buddy and I'm gonna make sure, you stay dead, this time!" She said, as she slashed her sword in the air, blasting a huge wave of mental energy waves at Gilbert, hoping to throw him instead.

**The shadows that you see (in the places that you sleep)  
Are memories of me (you better pray your soul too keep)**

"Zhat zhe best you got? I'm not impressed, vone little bit."Gilbert said, as he waved his hand in the air, as he somehow blocked her wave attack, like it was nothing. "You vant to see '**REAL**' power? Vell here you go!"

He turned his hand into a fist, as he thrusted it at her in the air, as even bigger blast of mental wave energy came at her, more bigger and power than hers, as it she couldn't hold it back and once again, was the one sent flying.

"How did you like that? It vas mein first time, I zhink I did an awesome job, don't you zhink?" Gilbert said, as he grinned at her, feeling his ego rise again, like it always does.

**The truth behind your eyes (you know the things you never see)  
Your darkest little lies (I'm coming for you)  
**

"That…was your first time?" Claire said, as she slowly got up, feeling sore and angry all over. "How can someone like you, be able to use mental energy waves? You have no power at all! Would have felt an aura coming from you, if you even had the slightest bit of energy in you…"

"Don't know. Und honestly, I really don't van to tell you, stupid." Gilbert said as he got ready to hit attack her again. He could feel that time was running and so, he needed to wrap this up, quickly.

"Now zhen…I'm only gonna say zhis vonce to you….DON'T YOU DARE EVER TOUCH MEIN LIEBE, EVER AGAIN!" Gilbert yelled as he was about to almost lost it, if this kept on going much longer…..

**I won't back down  
I will not bow  
(I've come to bring you hell)**

Meanwhile, Britain was opening one eye as he realized that somehow, he was on the ground. It took him a few minutes, to open both and get himself back to focus mode. He was feeling confused, about why he was on the ground, as he rubbed his head a bit, to clear his confusion.

After a few seconds, the memory started to come back.

When he was trying to distract Claire, giving Prussia and Reinae time to leave the area, he took his off of Claire for one minute. When he did, she used a sword to knock him out, very hard on the head. She used the hilt end, to bop him hard on the head, knocking him out cold in one single shot.

As he layed passed out on the floor, she quickly got up and followed Reinae and Prussia, trying to catch up to them.

"_When I find that bloody girl, I'm gonna give her a hard payback whacking!" _Britain thought as he slowly got up and started to run, trying to find out where they all went off too.

"_I hope he got her to the first aid station in time. She may not have looked it, but that girl was pretty strong to me. We'd better not underestimate her or she might do some serious damage…" _

Even though she didn't show it, he could feel some kind of magical force, coming from her, one that seemed to be overflowing her entire body system. But somehow, she was keeping most of it in check, trying to look like a normal human, so she wouldn't be discovered by anyone else with magic senses.

**And I can't forget  
The things you did  
(I've come to bring you hell)  
**

This seemed to remind him of some past memories, of when he knew what another person who acted like this. She was wild and untamed, but she quickly won many people over.

He also remembered that she was strong magic user and sometimes let her powers go wild and uncontrolled.

Her name, was Alice and she was what some people would call: _**a devil in disguise.**_

_**The devil in human form: **_

_**Alice Le Briksai**_

And this devil, was able to trap many people in her lies and traps, but no one else believed that she ever had a good side, at least Britain did think she did have a good side….

But it could have been another lie she had cooked up, to get something from him….

But even if she did try to lie to him, he made up in his mind, to find her one day and ask her why she did the things she did and why did she fake all the things she said to everyone….._even the part about loving him…._

**Of all the scars that never heal  
Of all the wounds that will not seal  
I will not forget the day  
These memories never fall, yeah  
**

Britain kept running and looking, until he saw a flying Prussian, moving at about 100 miles an hour in front of him and landed into a table set with a loud crash.

He just stared as he saw Prussia slowly get up with a groan, his face covered with scratch marks and some bruises. He was about to ask him what the hell happened, when he heard a female laughing not too far from them.

"Looks like I win, this round!" Claire said as she held an unconscious Reinae under her arm. She was pretty beat up and looked almost lifeless, almost as if she was dead, instead of knocked out. The sight of Reinae like that, all bruised up and limp like, made Britain's blood boil with anger.

What did this woman do to Reinae?

Was she some kind of psychopath or something?**  
**

**I won't back down  
I will not bow  
(I've come to bring you hell)**

"Nein… (***4**)….you give her back…right now…" Prussia said, as he tried to stand up straight, but he had to lean on the wall for support, due to he had just been thrown like a rag doll, a few minutes ago.

Claire shook her head in a teasing way, as she a wind wave of mental energy at them, blind their view. They covered their eyes for a few minutes, to protect themselves from getting wind burn.

"_Buh bye now! I'll be taken off now! Hope to see you guys can pretty soon….then maybe we can play some more, after you grow up a bit…_" Claire's voice said, as it started to fade away into the wind.

After a few minutes, when the wind wave had finally died down, they saw that Claire was gone…and so was Reinae.

They had used that tactic, to make an escape route, without them knowing where they went.

**And I can't forget  
The things you did  
(I've come to bring you hell)  
**

Then without even thinking, as they were too angry to stop themselves, Britain and Prussia both began yelling loudly, as they knew that they had failed to help their friend. As Britain started cursing outloud angrily like, Prussia was shaking with anger, knowing that he had somehow broken a bit of the promise that he had made to her.

He usually wasn't an angry person, but when he did get angry, he couldn't help himself. It was like he was being taken over by a demon and it wouldn't go away until it's anger was statisfied. His inner beast roared with anger in his mind, at the failed deed he had just done, as he knew that his promised was a big failure to not only him, but to the one person he made the promise to.

'_I'm sorry….i'm sorry, frau. I broke mein promise. I svear, zhat I vill get you back!" _Prussia thought as his fist balled up in anger. _"I vill never let zhose bastards have you."_

" _Like I told you, if anyvone ever tried to hurt you or kill you….I vill rip zhem apart vith mein bear hands!" _He tried not to think of the damage that Claire might be doing to you. After all, he knew a lot about ho to torture, but his least favorite kind, was the one done on family members, friends and lovers.

Espically, if those if anyone in those catagories were people related to him….

**I've come to bring you hell (I've come to bring you hell)  
I've come to bring you hell (I've come to bring you hell)**

"Hey Britain. Can you go find mein bruder for me? I zhink I need to talk to him about somezhing important…." Prussia said, as Britain looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"Are you bloody mad? This is no time for a family talk! Can't you see that we just witnessed a Kidnapping here?" Britain said, as he was kinda going into a crazy histaric. "We need to go find the coppers or the bloody scotland yard…"

"ZHIS CAN'T VAIT! ZHIS NEEDS TO BE SORTED OUT NOW! HURRY UND GO GET HIM NOW, BEFORE I FUCKING LOSE IT UND KICK YOU'RE ARSCH TOO!" Prussia yelled angerily at Britian as he put a hand over his face, near his right eye as if he was having a headache or so. Britain was about to ask him what's wrong, but decided to just do what he asked.

So he did, running as fast as he could, looking for the others. Prussia watched him go, as he knew that there might not be much time left, before he totally went over board.

**I've come to bring you hell (I've come to bring you hell)  
I've come to bring you hell (I've come to bring you hell) **

"Sorry mein friend. But it's better if you don't know anything. Zhe less you know, zhe better." He looked at the floor, feeling a need of having her back right away, a need of wanting her all to himself.

"**Du bist mein (*5)**...** meine****schöne Prinzessin **(***6)** ." Gilbert said softly, wishing if he could turn back time, he would have taken her away from her and keep her locked up, as a way to keep her safe.

He would do just that...after he dealt with her kidnappers and teach them a lesson about taking something that doesn't belong to them...

* * *

**Translation Notes:**

**1. Liebe= Love (found it also means love and dear, but if used in a different situation or phrase)**

**2. Scheiße!=Shit (well, you should all know that one ^-^)**

**3. Arschloch=asshole**

**4. Nein=No **

**5. du bist mein=you are mine**

**6. ****meine****schöne Prinzessin****my beautiful princess**

**********Miss. Inu**: Well, it looks like someone is not happy at all. *even though a reader placed ten bucks on him and he lost**but i'll tell him that later...snicker*

**Reinae: Yeah, Gilly has snapped…..**

**********Miss. Inu**: And we all know who to blame for that….

***Turn to Claire***

**Claire: Hey, I was just doing my job, okay?**

**Reinae: And I hate you for that! What's your deal with me anyway? *Both Reinae and Claire have a glare-staring contest as each other* **

**Miss. Inu: Okay, girls. Knock it off alright? We don't want any fights in her-! O.O! *both girls start to wrestle fight with each other* or maybe not…anyway, I'll try to break this fight off, at least till the next chapter….**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

**~_InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!_**


	13. Chapter 12: I have Something To Say…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), nothing else. Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

******Miss. Inu**: And now, we get to have a little brotherly love with Ger and Pru in this chapter!

**Britain: Wait what?! Were gonna bloody do what?! O.O **

**Germany: O.O…NO VAY! *shakes head* **

**Prussia: Aw, come on West! It vill be fun! *Ger refuses mode* Bitte, West?! *Puppy dog look***

**Germany: *Glares at Pru* I said Nein, und I mean Nein!**

**Prussia: dawwww….you're no fun! *pouts like a little kid* **

**Britain: *shakes his head and sighs* Why can't you ever grow up? **

**Miss. Inu: Anyway, it's gonna happen, without your consent or not! *Ger goes to corner and pouts* So anyway, let's continue with the chapter, anyway…*By the way audience: I was kidding about the brotherly love part. I did it to tease old luddy* (the nickname I give Ger's real name, which is Ludwig.)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I have Something To Say…**

It was about thirty minutes later, before Britain finally found the others. As he tried to remember where they might and thought of one place, he then headed straight to the gamestop area, not knowing if it was okay to look there.

But he didn't need to think again, as he heard shouts and yelling coming from the video game store. Some of the voices he knew all too well…

"I TOLD YOU NO MORE PLAYING ZHE GAMES! NOW LET'S GO!" The loud voice of Germany shouted at America and Italy, as he tried to get them away from the Video games.

"Oh but please, can't we do one more game, Germany? It's so much fun, ve~" Italy said, as he pressed a control button on the controller and killed America's person on the other side, by accident.

The game that they were playing was a tag team game and America had just lost, due to Italy's mistake.

America stared at the screen in horror, as he saw the words:

_**You are dead….**_

"NO WAY! I CAN'T DIE! I'M THE HERO AND HEROS CAN'T DIE!" America whined as he started balling like a little kid, and Italy was acting like his usual self.

Germany was about to lose it right there, but he held his anger in as he grabbed America and Italy by the shirt collars and dragged them out of the store.

After he dragged them out, he started yelling at the both of them, finally having enough of them with their insane behavior….

"VILL YOU TOO KNOCK IT OFF UND STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE BABIES?!" He yelled at them, as Italy started to cower in fear and America was feeling like he was about to wet his pants, at how Germany was really scary when he was angry.

He was about to yell at them some more, when America spotted Britain, watching the entire thing. America raced over to Britain, really freaking out.

"Dude, Iggy, you gotta help me! Germany is super scary when he is angry, man!" America babbled rapidly like, as Britain let out a sigh, as he looked at Germany, ready to deliver the message, he was told to do…

"Hey Germany, Prussia says he needed to speak to you about something or so. He was kinda demanding it, so I think it might be important…" Britain told Germany, as Germany face palmed.

What did his brother do know? He better not have done something stupid again….

He nodded his head, as he went go find Prussia, hoping that he didn't have to answer to a mall cop or anything…

He didn't have to look long, before he found Prussia, sitting at a table, looking like he just got the crap beaten out of him. He quickly went over to him, wondering what had happened.

"BRUDER!" He shouted out to him, as Prussia turned his head to see his younger brother coming towards him. "Vhat zhe hell happened? Und vhy do you look like you just got beaten up?"

"Vell, zhat's kinda a long story…." Prussia said, as he looked at Germany sheepishly. Germany sighed as he seemed to think something was missing.

It took him a few minutes, before realizing that Reinae was around or close by…

"Hey, Bruder. Vhere is zhat girl, Reinae? Vasn't she suppose to be here vith you guys?" Germany asked, as he looked around for a bit. Prussia noticed his brother's looking, as he knew it was useless.

"Ja, she vas. But she's not here now….she's…she's…" Prussia said, as he felt his words, getting trapped and not wanting to come out.

"She's vhat, bruder?" Germany asked, wanting to know what his brother was saying.

"She's…gone…she vas….taken…" Prussia said, as his brother looked at him shocked like. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"She's vhat? Gone? Taken? Vhat do you mean by zhat? Like…kidnapped? Germany asked, as he saw his brother's head nod, given him the answer to the question.

Germany went over to his brother and grabbed him ruffley by the collar. He looked hard into his brother's crimson red eyes, as he began to question him further.

"YOU LET HER GET KIDNAPPED?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID UND LET A ZHINK LIKE ZHAT HAPPEN TO HER, YOU IDIOT?!" He yelled at him, ready to smack him silly for being such a dumbass.

Prussia didn't say anything, as he was silent for a few minutes. Then he looked at his brother, as he got a sad serious look in his eyes.

"Listen…zhere's somezhing, I've been meaning to tell you, somezhing I haven't told you in a long time. I've tried to hold it off, but I zhink, now is zhe time.

it's now zhe time…." Prussia's voice started to soften a bit, as he tried not to break down like a little kid and start crying. But this was a hard subject for him, so it wasn't easy, as it looked.

"To tell you zhe secret, zhat I have been hiding from you, … all zhis time…"

So, it was now time, for the secret that was kept in the dark, to come into the light….

* * *

**Reinae: hmmm…I wonder what secret Prussia has to tell Luddy….**

**Germany: Vait, Luddy?! Vho decided to call me zhat?! DON'T CALL ME ZHAT!**

******Miss. Inu**: Aw, but it's fun to tease you, isn't luddy?

**Germany: STOP ZHAT! *at Pru* hey, help me out here, Bruder!**

**Prussia: No Vay! Besides, it's too much fun….*Sees Ger in angry mode and suddenly bolts like a madman with Ger running after him and yelling at him* **

**Ger: GET BACK HERE OR I VILL TEACH YOU ZHE MEANING OF PAIN!**

**Prussia: I'M SORRY BRUDER! BITTE, DON'T HURT ME! UND STOP CHASING ME, BITTE! *runs like a pansy***

**Germany: NEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNNN! *still chases***

**Miss. Inu: Oh my, looks like they will be act it for awhile….well let's see what happens….**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

**~_InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!_**


	14. Chapter 13: A Secret Long Forgotten I

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire, OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt) and the OC Claire, nothing else. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

******Miss. Inu**: okay, starting with this chapter, will be a either a three or five part memory-flasback arc. So the flashback memory might help with a few things in mind….

**Reinae: another arc? You serious?**

**Prussia: HEY! ARC'S ARE AWESOME!**

**Claire: *facepalm* -.-**

******Miss. Inu**: Okay, now that's outta the way, let's start the chapter shall we?

* * *

**The Secret Behind Those Eyes:Ch. 13**

**Chapter 13: A Secret Long Forgotten I**

"_Listen…zhere's somezhing, I've been meaning to tell you, somezhing I haven't told you in a long time. I've tried to hold it off, but I zhink, now is zhe time._

_it's now zhe time…." Prussia's voice started to soften a bit, as he tried not to break down like a little kid and start crying. But this was a hard subject for him, so it wasn't easy, as it looked. _

"_To tell you zhe secret, zhat I have been hiding from you,… all zhis time…"_

_So, it was now time, for the secret that was kept in the dark, to come into the light…._

Prussia didn't know if this was a good idea. But he held onto this secret for far too long and he knew that keeping it locked up forever, life would go on even harder and unliving like….

"Bruder, vhat I'm about to tell you , you must not repeat to anyvone, okay?" Prussia said, as Germany nodded his head. He didn't know what was going, but whatever happened, he wasn't gonna turn tail and run, like a coward.

He would listen and not repeat it whatever was said to anyone. As he made the promise to his brother, also promising it again in his mind, like a secret vow.

Prussia took a deep breath, as he started to begin his tell his secret.

"Like all secrets being told, this vone happened a very, very, long time ago….

_**~Flashback time! PART I~**_

_**It was a very cold night and Gilbert was taking a walk for some odd reason. He usually didn't take night walks, but today he felt like doing one, cause he was the awesome Gilbert. As he walked down the street, he saw something being thrown onto the ground by a woman with dark brown hair, that was tied in a long braid down her back. **_

_**She went over to the thing that she had thrown and kicked it a few times, before yelling at it in some weird foreign like language, before walking off in a angry walk. **_

_**This act got Gilbert curious as to why she had done that. And so, he cautiously went over to the thing that had a big cloak rag over it. He bent down to lightly poke at it, to see what it would do.**_

_**He let out a yelp of a surprise when it moved. Whatever it was, it was alive and still moving, which freaked him out.**_

_**He poked it again for a few more times, seeing that it was still moving, before deciding to lift the cloak to see what was under it. When he did lift it, his face started to mask into a face of horror and fear.**_

_**Under the cloak…was a little girl, who looked to be about a year old or so, covered in dirt and bruises. Why was there a little girl under this cloak? And who would do this to such a tiny little thing? **_

_**Gilbert thought for a minute and remembered the woman who had thrown the thing out. He put a few things together and came up with a decision, thinking it must have been her, that did this to the poor little girl. His mind filled with anger and a little rage, wondering how someone could to that to a child in anyway…**_

_**He looked at the little girl, who started to sob a little bit and added a few cries to her sobbing. Her little body shivered with chills, as the temperature was starting to drop a bit.**_

_**Without even thinking, Gilbert picked up the small shivering child and carried her close to him, putting his coat over her, trying to keep her warm. The little girl started to snuggle against him, trying to find an area of warmth, from the cold night air.**_

"_**Hey now, it's alright. It's alright little vone…you're safe now…" Gilbert said to her softly and calm like, as he gently patted her back, trying to help her a bit. The little girl made small mewing like sounds, as she grabbed onto Gilbert's shirt with her small little fingers, as if she was afraid he might drop her.**_

_**Gilbert just gave her a smile as he knew that he couldn't stay here forever or someone might think he was doing something wrong. So as he tightened his grip on her, he quickly left the area, carrying the small little girl in his arms, making sure they left no traces of their presence.**_

_**He knew that he needed to make one little stop first before he took her home….**_

_**He found the street address as he saw the house that he needed to stop at. He quickly went up to the door and knocked very loudly on it. When the door opened, there stood a tired looking Arthur Kirkland, who looked to be half asleep.**_

"_**What the bloody hell are you doing at my house at this time of night?" Arthur said as he gave Gilbert a sleepy glaring look. "I outta whack you into next…."**_

_**But he never finished his sentence, when a loud cry was heard from inside Gilbert's coat, a loud cry that sounded like…**_

**WHHHAAA!**

_**Arthur looked at Gilbert, as Gilbert removed his coat, to reveal a small little baby girl, who was crying loudly. It took him a few minutes for his brain to start freaking out. **_

"_**ARE YOU COMEPLETELY BLOODY INSANE?! WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU HAVE A BABY IN YOUR ARMS? " Arthur ranted Gilbert out for a few more minutes, while the girl was still crying like, as Gilbert tried to shush her softly. Then Arthur stopped ranting as he turned to face Gilbert.**_

"_**DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR THIS, YOU STUPID PRUSSIAN?!**_

"_**Um….do you know where the nearest store is for baby stuff?" Gilbert asked as Arthur's face froze in place, before he face-palmed. Looks like this is gonna be a long night…**_

******Miss. Inu**: aw, it looks like Gilly gets to try and be a babysitter! ^-^

**Reinae: guess so…and you enjoy torturing Pru don't you miss. Inu?**

**Miss. Inu: yes I do! And it makes my day go a lot nicer…**

**Prussia: -.-…**

**Britain: let's hope at least the git knows how to change a diaper or so…..**

*** pru hits head on wall***

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

_**InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!**_


	15. Chapter 14: A Secret Long Forgotten II

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), nothing else. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

******Miss. Inu:** Okay, this well be Part II of the memory-flasback arc, which will between 3 to 5 parts for the total arc. Note: This chapter might be a bit long, due to having more in depths of the memory-flashback. 

**Reinae: So, did you see pru back there in the last chapter? He got so depressed about having to baby-sit that he locked himself in a closet…**

**Miss. Inu: *sighs* so now, he's in the closet this time….hey let's take a bet!**

**Reinae: bet on what?**

**Miss. Inu: On how long Pru will be in the closet.**

**Britain: *pops his head in* I say half a day and I bet ten pounds! **

**Reinae: 10 minutes and 10 bucks!**

**Miss. Inu: Okay then…so, while we take bets on 'pru in the closet', let's start the chapter, and enjoy the story!**

'**Mystery' baby: GAH! *translation: Enjoy everybody!* NOTE: Don't own the words to "Mary Had A Little Lamb" Nursery rhyme song.**

* * *

**The Secret Behind Those Eyes:Ch.14  
****Chapter 14: A Secret Long Forgotten II**

_**One shopping trip later, which included many bags filled with baby stuff and supplies combined, the little girl was now feeling a lot better and more happier . . . . .**_

_**Due to having a small, but warm bubble filled bath. **_

_**She splashed around with the bubbles as Arthur got completely soaked by her, as he tried to keep her still in the small little washtub. Arthur tried not to lose his cool as he washed off all the dirt and muck from her little form and lets her enjoy her bath for a bit. She had to be cleaned off first, as Gilbert went shopping for the baby things. **_

_**After a little time passed, Gilbert came back with the shopping bags and helped Arthur put her in some warm fluffy pj's. While she was playing with a big pink teddy bear, Gilbert took one look at Arthur, seeing that he was still soaking wet from getting splashed by the little girl and laughed outloud at the sight, thinking it was the funniest thing on the planet. **_

_**Arthur gave him a small glare, knowing he couldn't do anything about it at the moment.**_

"_**And why are you laughing at me, you bloody git?" Arthur asked, as Gilbert was still laughing.**_

"_**Because . . . . You look so ridiculous! All soaked und looking so veird like zhat! Und . . . . Is zhat bubbles in your hair?" Gilbert asked, as he reached his hand out and teasingly brushed some stray bubbles that were in Britain's hair. His teasing earned him an angry glare from the British man and a quick fist, which Gilbert dodged with ease.**_

"_**You're gonna have to do better zhan zhat, black sheep iggy!" Gilbert teased, knowing that it would make Arthur mad.**_

_**And sure enough, after a few seconds passed . . . . Iggy was pissed!**_

"_**DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU STUPID BLOODY BASTARD!" Arthur yelled at him, as he tried to hit the Prussian with hard hits. But Gilbert just laughed and started running around, trying to not let him get caught by Arthur. They kept running around the room, keeping up of the chase for a tiny bit of a time, until they heard a small whimpering cry that broke up their chase.**_

_**They both turned their attention to the cries of the little baby girl, who was starting to cry for some reason. Gilbert quickly went over to her and picked her up, holding her for a little bit, trying to calm her down in some way. She was still kinda crying with a few hiccupping sobs added to it, as she started to cling to Gilbert's shirt.**_

_**Both guys were wondering why she was crying, as it suddenly hit them in a few seconds.**_

"_**Gilbert . . . . I think, she might be hungary . . . ." Arthur said, as he could kinda tell, due to raising a certain airheaded, hamburger eating twat some time ago and it looked like he wasn't losing all of his 'parenting skills' that he thought he lost . . . .**_

"_**I guess so. It looked like to me, zhat she hadn't been fed in a vhile, or so. So I guess she must be starving after getting her bath und having varm clothes on." Gilbert said as he took the little girl into the kitchen, to go fix her something to eat. Arthur followed right behind him, tagging along so his kitchen wouldn't get destroyed or wrecked by Gilbert trying to be 'awesome' and trying to do some 'experimental cooking' . . . . **_

_**One way or the other, this wasn't going to end well…**_

_**Some time later, the little baby girl was happily being fed from a bottle which would be empty in a few more minutes. When the bottle was empty, the little girl looked at Arthur, as she wondered what was gonna happen next.**_

"_**I zhink somevone has a crush on you, iggy!" Gilbert teased as Arthur rolled his eyes in annoyance.**_

"_**Shut up, bloody git." Arthur said as the little girl continued to look at him, then opened her mouth and…**_

_**gave him a giant raspberry, making small blowing sounds with her mouth.**_

_**Arthur just stared as Gilbert laughed outloud again, thinking what she did was too hilarious. **_

"_**Zhat a gut kleiner frau! **__**Zhat vas too awesome to miss!" Gilbert said, while still laughing. Arthur was about to rant at him for being an idiot when the doorbell started to ring.**_

"_**What the hell? What is going on with people coming to my house this late at night?!" Arthur groaned as he went to the door to open it and see who it was. **_

_**He faced palmed when he saw who it was at the door.**_

"_**What the bloody hell are you lot doing here?" He said as he saw Italy, Germany and Spain, standing at his door for some reason. Italy and Spain had smiles on their faces, as Germany didn't say anything, as he looked behind Britain, giving Prussia a glare, knowing that he must be in trouble for some reason.**_

"_**Okay Bruder, vhy are you here? You vere supposed to be at zhe house an hour ago…" Germany said as he pushed past Italy and entered the doorway. He was about to continue, when he noticed the little baby girl,**__** who looked to be about a year old or so,**__** that Prussia was holding. "Und is zhat…a baby?" **_

"_**Ja, bruder." Prussia said, as he rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "Ve had a bit of a tiny little problem, so vhere trying to get it fixed…"**_

"_**I see. But vhat does zhe baby have anyzhing to do vith zhis?" Germany said, as he felt confused at what was going on. **_

_**Prussia handed the little girl to Britain, for him to hold, while Prussia went over to his brother and took him to a separate room to talk with him in private. While the two brothers talked, Britain and Italy went to put the little girl to bed in a separate room, since she let out a small yawn a few times and was starting to look tired. **_

_**In the other room, Britain found a small child sized bed, that he had somehow kept and put the little baby girl in, putting a small fluffy blanket over her. As she snuggled down under the blanket, she held onto the pink teddy bear, as she started to feel a bit sleepy, but didn't want to sleep just yet.**_

_**As she started to get a little fuzzy, Italy started to sing a nursery rhyme that he knew, as he patted her back softly, to help lure her to sleep. **_

_Mary had a little lamb,_

_Little lamb, _

_Little lamb,_

_Mary had a little lamb,_

_Whose fleece was white as snow…_

_. . . . ._

_And everywhere that Mary went,_

_Mary went,_

_Mary went,_

_Everywhere that Mary went,_

_The lamb was sure to go…_

_**Italy kept sing the 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' nursery rhyme for a few more minutes, as he and Britain both watched the baby girl's eyes starting to close until she was soon fast asleep. They both watched her sleep for a few minutes, as she was sleeping peaceful like, dreaming a happy dream. **_

"_**Well, that's one thing done. Now on to the next thing…" Britain said, as he and Italy left the room, closing the door behind them, closing it softly and quiet like. **_

_**When the door was closed behind them, Britain and Italy went to go find the others, to see what would happen next…**_

_**After Prussia had explained everything again, this time to Italy and Spain, it was agreed by everyone in Britain's house, that the girl would be taken to the world meeting this week and a decision would be made on who she is and what to do with her.**_

_**But until then, they would all stay at Britain's house, keeping an eye on her. And so, they all took turns, keeping watch over her.**_

_**So the first watching over session, was done by Germany…**_

_**Around 3am, a small whimpering cry was heard, as Prussia came down the hallway from getting a drink of water. He wondered what was wrong, as he quietly walked down to the room, to see what was wrong. He quietly opened the door and heard sad little whimpering sobs and cries, coming from the little bed that the baby girl was sleeping in. He went over to her as he saw her gripping her blanket tight in her little hands. **_

_**He guessed that she must be having a nightmare or so, and was having trouble sleeping. So he thought for a minute, as he got an idea.**_

_**He was gonna help her get rid of her unawesome nightmare, and let her continue her very awesome sleep. After all, he was the Awesome Prussia and he could do anything, so helping get rid of a nightmare, would be a piece of cake….**_

_**Or so, he thought…**_

_**As gently and quietly as he could, he put his hand on her back, rubbing it softly and soothing like, to help her calm down. He started to talk to her, in a soothing like voice in German, thinking it might help. It did, as he saw her body starting to relax a bit and she was starting to calm down. **_

_**Even though she was calming down a bit, he still wasn't convinced that the nightmare was full gone. **_

_**So, he decided to stay with her, for the rest of the night, keeping an eye on her. Moving very quickly, he found some pillows and blankets, using them to make a soft makeshift bed for him to use. When the makeshift bed was done, he gently grabbed some of the blanket and used it to help pick up the baby girl, wrapping her up with it. **_

_**He then got into the makeshift bed, and layed in it, having her lay on him, using him as a pillow. He felt her soft breathing on his chest, as she gripped his shirt with her tiny hand. **_

_**She looked so cute when she slept, that he couldn't help but smile at her. **_

_**As he gently stroked her back, he started to sing her a lullaby, the same nursery rhyme that Italy sang, but in his own German language…**_

_**But the words, were still the same:**_

_Mary hatte ein kleines Lamm,_

_Little lamb,_  
_Little lamb,_

_Mary hatte ein kleines Lamm,_  
_Wessen Fell war weiß wie Schnee ..._

_Und überall, dass Mary ging,_

_Mary ging,_  
_Mary ging,_

_Überall dort, wo Mary ging,_  
_Das Lamm war sicher zu gehen_

_**He continued to sing it, until he felt himself also starting to get tired and soon, he was fast asleep…**_

_**Some time later, Germany and Britain went to go check on the baby girl. When they opened the door, they saw the sleeping Prussia with the baby girl sleeping on his chest, as her teddy bear was by their side. Prussia had one arm around her, to keep her still and to not let her move around so much while she was sleeping. **_

_**Britain sighed at the sight, as Germany face-palmed at what his brother had done, when he wasn't looking.**_

"_**You know, I hate to admit it, but they kinda look cute together…" Britain said, as Germany groaned in the background.**_

"_**Don't remind me Britain…" Germany said, as he and Britain left the room, letting the two sleep in peace and closing the door behind them softly.**_

_**Now, let's see what tomorrow would bring….**_

'**Mystery' baby: ba-bbo! *translation: I'm Hungry!***

******Miss. Inu**: Okay, guess you're hungry again. And this chapter was so cute! I just couldn't help, but throw in a cute moment for Gilbert,… but what will happen now? And will there be anymore cute scenes again? Well, we gotta wait till the next chapter….And also, I used the google translate site to find the German version of 'Mary had a little lamb'. *so, if it's wrong, let me know, and I will correct it*

**Pru: I am awesome, vith a baby und she is so cute, vhen she sleeps! ^-^**

**Ger: *facepalm* somevone kill me, please….**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

_**InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!**_


	16. Chapter 15: A Secret Long Forgotten III

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), nothing else. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

**Miss. Inu: and as a new way of greeting everyone, here's a little start for you: **

"**Hi! For those of you who've just tuned in, everyone here is a crazy person."**

**So with that****,**** here is another Chapter, Chapter 14, be Part III of the memory-flasback arc, which will between 3 to 5 parts for the total arc. (by the way, that quote is by Xander from BVS)**

**Reinae: and after this chapter, will be...a little surprise...**

**Pru: Vhat is zhe surprise?**

**Miss. Inu: you'll have to wait and see at the end of the chapter. **

**Pru: *pouts* zhat's not fair...**

**Miss. Inu: well, you can pout all you like pru, but that's just how it is. So, let's get on with the chapter, okay? and by the way…*grabs a boom and uses it as a guitar* ****Oppan Prussia Style! JA DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN, WAHAA! +***

**Chapter 15: A Secret Long Forgotten III**

_**After finding and doing some little planning, Prussia had brought the little girl into one of the spare rooms that was a few feet away from the World Conference meeting. Since he couldn't go in and participate in the meeting due to him being a nonexistent nation, he was given the job of watching over the little girl, until he would be called in for his turn to speak.**_

_**Prussia knew that the meeting would take a while, so he decided to play with the little girl, by making two stuffed animals have a little fight against each other. **_

"_**Und so, Mr. Bear, vho is a totally fuzzy jerk und likes honey, stomps his fuzzy foot on zhe floor." Prussia says, making the bear stomp his foot. "He said I am better, zhan any of all of you ozher stuffed animals." He made the bear walk around the floor, as if he was trying to act cool or so. "But zhe ozher stuffed animals didn't like it, so zhey tried to beat zhe stuffed fluff outta him."**_

_**Prussia made the other stuffed animal start fighting with the bear, to explain his point. As he kept making the two stuffed animals fight, he didn't notice the flash of the camera that was behind him. He heard a camera shutter go off, as he turned around, to yell at whoever took his picture, without his permission.**_

_**But the person he saw, wasn't who he expected it to be…**_

_**It was woman with long dark sandy brown hair and light brown eyes with a dark golden tint in them. She looked at him, as she had a camera in her, giving him a smile. But he knew that smile was fake, since she hated to be nice and polite at the World Conference meetings. **_

_**Her name was **__**Alice Le Briksai, the female pacification, of the nation of Sayruia, an 'almost forgotten nation'. **_

"_**You looked great in the photo Prussia. Maybe I should show this to your brother and see what he thinks." Alice said, as she used a voice of fake sweetness, that made Prussia want to puke at the sight. **_

_**But he knew that if he misbehaved, his brother would get mad, so he had to be on his best behavior by force, which he hated to do. **_

"_**Just skip zhe fakeness already, frau Alice. Ve vouldn't vant to cause a scene vith zhe ozher's, now vould ve?" Prussia said, as he turned his head away from her…**_

_**To roll his eyes in annoyance from behind her back. **_

_**Boy did he hate her, and everyone knew it. But sometimes, she had a way of changing his mind, just to tease and hurt him, so he wasn't gonna fall for her little games this time.**_

_**He learned last time to not fall for her tricks, so he was gonna do just that. **_

_**He heard her footsteps coming closer, as he felt her hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. **_

"_**Oh, c'mon, you know you wan…." Her sentence stopped right there, as she was looking at something. "Why….is that…thing here?" **_

_**Prussia looked at Alice, as he followed her eyeline sight, seeing that she was looking at the little baby girl, who was trying to get the stuffed bear that Prussia had in his hand. **_

"_**I thought I had gotten rid of it….so why is it here?" **_

"_**Vhat? Vhat did you say? 'Get rid of It'? Prussia said as he was kinda confused at what she meant.**_

_**Alice stared in horror, at seeing the baby girl there. She thought that she had gotten rid of the child a few weeks ago, on that cold night. She thought that she was free of her duties to take care of it, but here it was, in this very room and still much alive. It looked her plan to try and 'abandon it', had failed….**_

_**She kept staring at it, as if she was trying to decide what to do at this moment. She knew that she had to do something and she needed to do it quickly, or else, she would have to deal with it for the rest of her life…**_

_**A small smile appeared on her face, as she slowly reached out a hand…**_

_**Britain was just coming back from the copier room, with a little stack of papers in his hand, when he heard the loud yelling sound from down the hallway. He didn't know why he was hearing yelling, but he figured it wasn't good. So, he ran down the hallway, to find out what the fuss was all about.**_

_**He reached the room where they had *ahem* kept Prussia and the girl in, during the meeting, to see Germany and America at the door, blocking it for some reason. As got closer to the room, he figured that since Germany was there, the problem probably had to do with Prussia…**_

"_**What's going on here? I thought that he was supposed to be quiet until he was called…." Britain asked Germany, as he wanted to know what was going on. Germany pointed as he sighed, pointing at Prussia standing on the table, holding onto the child for dear life and Alice who was in the floor, with a knife in her hand. **_

"_**What…the….hell…?" Was all Britain could say, as he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. **_

"_**Hey Iggy! The Alice chick for some stupid reason, was trying to kill the little baby dudette with her knife thingy." America said, as he thought that it was his job, for some reason to explain everything. **_

"_**So, Prussia tried to get her away and was yelling for help. By the time me and Germany got here, she was already on the floor and Prussia was still yelling….but was on the table, for some reason." **_

_**Alice glared at Prussia, knowing that she wanted to go after it again, but she also knew that if she did, she would be stopped by the other nations. So she thought for a minute and decided to get up and leave, waiting for another chance to get it later…**_

"_**Fine, I guess that I'll take my chance to leave, seeing that I'm no longer needed at the moment." Alice said, as she brushed off her jeans and started to head for the door. Britain and Prussia were confused at what she meant, but decided to ask questions later and just keep silent. **_

_**They watched the **__**Sayruian woman leave the room and enter the hallway, leaving the area for now. **_

_**But she would be back, sometime soon….**_

"_**So, vhat vas up vith her?" Prussia said, who was still standing on the table. **_

"_**Well, she was called in a little earlier to take a little blood test…." Britain said.**_

"_**So, a blood test? Vhat for?" Prussia asked, wanting to get to the point. **_

"_**Well, you see…the child that you found…" Britain said as he pointed a finger at the baby girl, who started playing with Prussia's sleeve. "Well, she belongs to Alice…which means….'**_

_**It took Prussia a few minutes to get it, as he used his free hand to do an epic hard face palm. **_

_**The baby girl, that he had found that night….**_

_**Was Alice's child. **_

_**And this is the best time, to call for a big round of: **__**OH, SHIT!**_

_**So, with that said, something had to be done…..**_

Prussia somehow stopped in the middle of the story, letting it all since in. He could tell by the look on his brother's face, that he did remember some of that time, but not all of it.

Germany looked at the floor for a few seconds and was about to ask a question, when someone inturrpted them.

"HEY DUDES! I KNOW YOU TWO ARE TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING, BUT DID YOU FORGET THAT WE HAVE SOMEONE TO RESCUUUEEE?" They both turned and Germany face palmed at America, who had somehow found them. *don't ask me how he found them, it's beyond me…*

"So, let's get going shall we? After all, you need a hero to do some rescuing and after all… I AM THE HEROOO!" America said, doing a fist pump in the air.

"Shut….up….twat…!" Britain said as he head-smacked America in the back of the head, NCIS STYLE, leaving a painful throbbing feeling on the back of America's head.

_**The rescue mission or so, was on…..**_

**Okay, just to let you know, the next chapter will be a kind filler or so *just for fun* we will get back to the memory-flasback arc, another time. But now, I want to get back to the rescuing section of the story. Oh and by the way, as you all could tell, I made Alice ****into a total bitch-mom for a reason, which will not be said until later…. **

***NOTE: Sayruia, a country that I made up for the OC Alice to be the pacification of*****…**

***grabs a boom and uses it as a guitar* ****Oppan Prussia Style! ****JA DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN, WAHAA! **

**Prussia: *gets another broom and copies* ****JA DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN, WAHAA! **

**Reinae: how long are you guys gonna do that?**

**Miss. Inu: for as long as we want to! ****It's fun! **

**Prussia: *does a broom guitar solo***** JA DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN, WAHAA! **

**Miss. Inu: *copies***** JA DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN, WAHAA! **

**Britain: You two bloody twats...**

**Prussia & Miss. Inu: *double broom guitar solo***** JA DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN, WAHAA! **

**Reinae: I'm gonna go get a drink. *goes to get a drink***

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

_**InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!**_

_**+*Note: the -"JA DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN, WAHAA!" is from episode 3 of hetalia the beautiful world (the one that has prussia using a broom as a guitar)**_


	17. Chapter 16:OPERATION:CRAPPY RESCUE PLAN!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), nothing else. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

******Miss. Inu**: And here is another Chapter, chapter 16! And as with this chapter, I am glad to say, that this is the first story of all my fanfics that has reached past chapter 13! *Along with the snow white and Rose Red story*

**Reinae: yay! Let's have a party!**

**Prussia: but for a party, you need vone zhing….**

**Reinae: oh god, don't tell me…**

**Prussia & Miss. Inu: AWESOME DOUBLE BROOM GUITAR SOLO!*double broom guitar solo***** JA DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN, WAHAA! **

**Reinae: great, were gonna get more of that…**

**Miss. Inu: ENJOY THE CHAPTER EVERYBODY! *keeps doing broom guitar***

* * *

**Chapter 16: OPERATION:CRAPPY LIKE RESCUE PLAN!**

After the part of America getting head-smacked by Britain, the rest of the other nations that had been in the mall, came to the area where Prussia and Germany were. And that is when, America decided to come up and explain his 'heroic plan'….

_**Which by anyone who has ever read a hetalia fanfic or seen any episodes, knows, that it's probably gonna fail…**_

_**Epically….**_

Britain grabbed a chair and sat down, as a couple of the other nations found some chairs, as they also took seats. America who was standing up, as he thought that he didn't need a chair, had a big smile on his face, as he couldn't wait to start talking about his plan.

"Okay, so here's my plan! I just thought this up about 15 minutes ago, so I know it's gonna work!" America said, as Britain groaned to himself.

"Bloody hell, whatever you are thinking, we all it's just gonna be stupid and useless." Britain said, as he wished that the twat would just be quiet.

"Okay, so here is my plan…." America said, totally ignoring what Britain had said. Britain glared at America as he was mad that his comment was totally ignored and pushed aside, like it always is, when America tried to say stuff.

"Didn't you hear what I just said, you bloody twat?!" Britain yelled at America, as he raised a fist at him, knowing that he was gonna give him a hard beating later on, when this was over.

"Okay, so here is the details of my plan..." America started again, as he tried to get everyone's attention.

"Vhich is vhat?" Germany said, as he really didn't want to hear any of it, but pretended to listen anyway.

"Everyone does back up and I just do, what I do normally….. AND THAT IS: BE THE HERO!" America said, as there was dead silence from everyone.

**So, as the guess was right…**

**It was a very, very stupid plan.**

_**So, as the minutes clicked away, guess what you think everyone said to that 'little plan' of America's?**_

"**NO WAY IN HELL!" **Everyone shouted, as they fully disagreed with what America wanted in his plan. So, with that, America started to pout like a little kid, when not getting his way.

"You guys are mean…" America whined like a little kid, still with his pout face on.

"No were not! It's just common bloody sense to shoot down a plan like that! You're so called plan, was a totally useless bag of idiotic!" Britain said, as he was trying to get his point across to America.

"Does it really matter, vhatever he vanted to do for his plan? I mean, nobody else had an idea, so if ve don't come up vith somezhing else, ve might have to go vith it…" Prussia said, as he grumbled the next part under his breath.

"But I really don't vant to do it, since it's so unawesome…"

Even though he said it a little loudly, Prussia did have a point. If no other ideas were said, that might be the only option that they could do.

"How bout we us someone as a decoy to cause a distraction…" France said, as he had a smile on his face. "Like we could…"

"No bloody way are we gonna use you as a decoy, you damn bloody perverted frog!" Britain said, glaring at France.

"Who asked you, black sheep?" France said, taunting Britain like he usually does.

"I'm not a black sheep, you stupid pedophile pervert!" Britain said, as he shook s a fist at France.

"Wow….so, when did this turn into a mini world meeting?" Spain asked Germany, as he still had his usual Spain like smile.

"Vhy are you asking me? Don't ask me, cause I have no idea…" Germany said as he shook his head, at the usual France and Britain fight.

"Hey guys, I gotta idea!" Italy said as he interrupted the fights and discussions.

"Oh, gott, I got a bad feeling about zhis…" Germany said, as he started a round of face-palming.

"Well, it's kinda lame, but here is my idea…" Italy said, as he started to explain his plan….

_**Not far, in what seemed like an underground place, Reinae was slowly coming too, as someone was calling her. A voice was calling to her, telling her to wake up….**_

_**Or she would be stuck in silence forever…**_

* * *

******Miss. Inu**: So, as you can tell…I LEFT YOU ALL AT A BIG CLIFFY, TO MAKE YOU WAIT AND THINK ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! BWAWAHAHAHA!

**Reinae: you know that you're probably gonna get killed for this….**

******Miss. Inu**: I know, but I couldn't help it. I just had to do it. And so, with that said…

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

_**InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!**_


	18. Chapter 17: Waking up and I see Claire

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), nothing else. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

**********Miss. Inu**: And here is another Chapter that i-!*see's Reinae and Claire still fighting* WILL YOU TOO, KNOCK IT OFF?! YOU'VE BOTH HAVE BEEN FIGHTING SINCE CHAPTER 10!

***Claire and Reinae stop the fighting for a sec***

**Reinae: *stops the fight for a minute* And why should we? It's not like you're our boss or anything…You're are the one who took so long on this part of the chapter …and the part I'm talking about is why I got taken! So why didn't you… *Notices Miss. Inu's glaring angry look* do you know that glaring look of yours is very scary, which scares the crap outta me, by the way!**

**********Miss. Inu**: That may be true, but I'm the one with the giant hammer and the frying pan, to whack you two idiots with! *Hits Claire and Reinae hard on the heads with the frying pan* And the reason I Didn't update the reason you got taken is cause: I HAD A COLD/FLU FOR ABOUT TWO WEEKS, WHEN I WAS WRITING THE KIDNAPPING PART, SO I WAS TOO TIRED TO WRITE UP THE REST OF THAT! *hits them again* You try writing stories when your sneezing/coughing/ feeling so miserable from the cold/flu like your gonna die! *hits them again for the third time* 

**Reinae: Ow! What the hell was that for? *rubs sore head***

**********Miss. Inu**: Don't you 'Ow!' me! You both deserve it!

**Britain: Hey, isn't that Hungary's frying pan that you got there?**

**********Miss. Inu**: Yep! She let me borrow it for a bit. Pretty nice of her, don't you think?

**Reinae: -.-Now we know who to blame for that…**

**********Miss. Inu**: Anyway, here's the chapter, guys!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Waking up and I see Claire**

_**Not far, in what seemed like an underground place, Reinae was slowly coming too, as someone was calling her. A voice was calling to her, telling her to wake up….**_

_**Or she would be stuck in silence forever…**_

_I just wanted to sleep a little longer, but for some reason, something was telling and making me start to wake up. I don't know why I was even sleeping, but I kinda knew that it was by force. Someone had either knocked me out or had drugged me, to make me fall asleep. _

_But as I still slept, my mind was trying, ever so hard like, to wake me up…._

I could feel my eyes starting to flutter open a bit, as my vision was kinda blurry like. As one of my eyes opened a bit more, I quickly closed it, due to a painful light being shot right in my eyes.

"Wha…what the hell?" I muttered softly, as I didn't like the light in my eyes, since it hurt for some reason. A soft chuckle was heard from not far away, as I tried to turn to see who it was. But for some reason, I couldn't move very well, for some stupid reason.

"Who's there?" I asked, as I my voice felt kinda dry and sore for some reason. But it needed to work and if I kept talking, it might help me wake up a bit more or so.

"_**Why it's me, dearest sister…you know…Claire…" **_

The sound of that voice made me get into a full awake mode, as both of eyes flew open and snapped to attention. I knew the owner of that voice. I would never forget that voice, not ever.

**Not for what happened…..**

**And all the damage she had done, when we first met…**

The owner of that voice had tried to hurt me and my friends, like she thought that it was all a game to her. She had even tried to drown Prussia, and she had beaten me up pretty good.

But I will make her pay for this, for all that she had done. I will make sure that she gets a good old fashioned ass-kicking, when I got a hold of her…

When I got a little used to the light that was shown in my eyes, I looked around to see where I was and where that little moron was. It didn't take me long enough to find her.

She was looking back at me, as she was sitting on a chair, smirking at me for some reason.

But her appearance hadn't changed since the first time we met. She still had her darkish-black looking hair and her blackish-brown eyes were looking straight into mine. Her style of dress had turned into an even more mature look with even more of that hint of sexyiness and flare to it, than she had last time. I mean, her shirt was cut down low so much that I could see her freakin boobs sticking out, like she totally in love with herself or something.

**What was she trying to do? Did she think, that looking like a slut was gonna impress anything or anyone at all? **

**I mean, I'm not that stupid…**

Claire kept on smirking as she must be having a good time, giving me her eye look at me, trying to see if I would be scared or something.

"So, are feeling a bit better, sister? It looks like to me, that you're awake now…" Claire said as she used a fake sweet voice, to try and talk to me.

I didn't say anything as I stayed silent and just looked at her, turning my look into a glare at her.

"Oh, don't be like that. It's been a long time since we last saw each other, so we should take the time to catch up and get to know each other again. After all, we are sisters…" She said, as I really wanted to punch her face in.

"Sisters….why do you keep saying that? And what did you do to my friends?" I said as I really didn't want to talk to her.

"What did I do? What do you mean?" She asked, as she put on a face of innocence.

"You know what I mean, you stupid idiot! I mean, what you did with that my friends! You put Prussia in a water barrier thing and tried to kill me, for no reason at all!" I said to her, as I could feel myself starting to get angry a bit.

"DID YOU KILL MY FRIENDS?! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT KILLED THEM OR SO HELP ME, IF YOU DID….I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA YOU!"

I made my point loud and clear as felt my face starting to scrunch up in anger, as I could tell that I was having my serious angry face on, knowing that when I had this face on, everyone knew that I was serious on my threats and promises.

"YOU HEAR ME, YOU SLUTTY COW-WHORE?! IF YOU HAD KILLED MY FRIENDS, I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE AS PAYMENT, BY BREAKING YOUR BODY INTO SMALL LITTLE PIECES, ROAST IT OVER A FIREPIT, PUTTING THEM INTO A BOX AND THROWING IT A MINE FIELD….AND I WILL WATCH YOU BLOW UP BY A THOUSANDS MINE TRAPS!"

Claire said nothing, as she just sat there and listened to me yelling and ranting my threats at her. And as she just sat there listening, it was starting to make me even more mad.

Was she just gonna sit there and do nothing, just allowing me to think of all the negative and bad things about my friends?

"Why so mad, sis? It's not like you. But I should have known that living in the human world would change you and make you feel even more human, that how you should be…" Claire said as she pointed a finger at me, making me look to see what she was pointed at. "But it's a good thing that I had to hold you down, to keep you from going berserk at my so called teasing…."

I looked to see that I was tied up with a strong iron metal chain rope, that was hooked to a wall. So that's why I couldn't move. This bitch had chained me up, when I was unconscious.

I tried to shake them off, struggling against them. But they refused to budge, and were very strong against my struggling.

Great, just great. I was chained up like a dog….

"Oh and by the way, when I brought you here, your friends were still breathing, as they had tried to get you back. So there still alive and kicking, if that would make you happy…" Claire said, as she saw that I wanted to break my restraints and get back to my friends.

When I heard that, I felt a bit of relief enter my mind.

So, my friends were still alive….

They didn't die….

That made me feel so happy, that I knew that they were alive and safe. So, that meant, that I could still be rescued, in some way….

if someone could even find me…

As I was being in my own little world, at finding out my friends were okay, Claire made a loud cough, to get my attention. That cough got my attention, as I turned to her.

"Well, since your all feeling happy and carefree, you know need to start acting like a prisoner for a bit, or at least, until some things are taken care of…" Claire said as suddenly I felt confused at what she said.

"Wait, what? A prisoner? What do you mean by that?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Well, I mean, you're tied up and you are staying in this room, until we say so." Claire said. "And mother has left some instructions for me to follow, so I will do them, and so will you…."

It took me a few minutes to realize, what was going on…

What she was trying to say was, that I had been kidnapped and held prisoner.

**WHAT….THE….HELLL?!**

It looked like; this was starting to turn even worse for me. If I didn't find a way to get out of here, I was gonna be a prisoner for the rest of my life! As I have said before and will say it again:

**THIS IS WHY KARMA AND I DON'T GET ALONG AT ALL!**

* * *

**Reinae: So, here we are with chapter 17. and in a couple of chapters or so, the author will have a little announcement to make…**

**********Miss. Inu**: yes, I will. And also…*still has frying pan in hand* there are a few people who need a good hit with the frying pan…like Prussia!

**Prussia: *Spies the frying pan and bolts like a madman* I HATE ZHAT DAMN HUNGARY! UND FOR HER, FOR GIVING YOU ZHAT **

**DAMN FRYING PAN OF HERS! **

**Britain: O.O Well, that's something you don't see everyday…**

**Reinae: Guess I gotta go try and calm him down, don't i? *goes to find the runaway Prussia* **

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

_**InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!**_


	19. Chapter 18:Waita Minute,I GOT KIDNAPPED!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), OC Claire, and nothing else. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

******Miss. Inu**: so, in this chapter, we get to see what happens from where we had the cliff hanger in the last chapter….

**Reinae: hey, didn't you say that there would be announcement soon?**

******Miss. Inu**: yay I did, but soon….in a few chapters or so…

**Reinae: better hope so, or I'm gonna call on the honey badger…**

******Miss. Inu**: No way, don't call that thing!

**Song in Chapter: Princess Mononoke : Nobody Knows Your Heart ~****Princess Mononoke Theme Song (Mononoke Hime)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Wait A Minute, I GOT KIDNAPPED!**

_**Great, just great. Let's recap and refresh on all that has happened so far. . . ..**_

_so I got kidnapped, by a crazy girl, for no reason. She met me before at the mall, claiming to be my sister and tried to kill Prussia and Britain, saying that they were in the way._

_Then, after I wake up from getting knocked out by her, she tells me that she has orders to do and so do i. . . ._

_**Will someone please tell me, when the crazyness will stop? Coz I don't know how much more I can handle of this. . . .**_

After some minutes of silence, I started to speak up.

"Hey, do you think you can tell me why, that you had to kidnap me? if I am I a prisoner, I should at least be able to know why you even did it. . . ." I said, as I tried to keep my voice in a normal tone, to get some information from her. If I could find some info out from her, maybe I could find a weakness to use to my advantage. . . .

Claire just looked at me, as she suddenly let out a giggle.

I'm not even kidding. A freaking, girlie like, squeely giggle.

All I could think to want to say about that is. . . .WHAT. . . .THE. . . . .HELL?

"You want me to tell you why you got kidnapped? Are you serious?" She asked as if what I was asking was totally stupid and that I should know why. When I didn't say anything, but only stared at her, it came to her that I didn't know why. . . . .

And so, here was her answer. . . .

"You can wait until mother comes and she will explain it all…." Claire said as she still kept smirking at me, thinking this was too much fun for her to be enjoying. "Then you will know everything…"

And with that said, she got up and left the room, leaving me to be alone in this so called room, prison-cell. And she had closed the door, I could feel a tear escape from one of my eyes, knowing that I was trying to hold back the urge to cry, but couldn't.

Why did this happen to me? And why were they doing this?

What did I ever do to them? Better yet, what did my friends ever do to them?

I wanted to get out of here so badly; I could feel it in my soul. It felt like a warm heat had risen in my chest and was starting to grow into a small raging fire.

But as it started to grow, reality hit me hard. . . .

**Wait A Minute, I GOT KIDNAPPED!**

I was literally a prisoner in this plan of crazy psycho's that wanted me for some stupid dumbass reason. And prisoners never got a say in what they were forced to do. They didn't have any rights at all.

I was gonna be stuck like this for the rest of my life, now and forever. . . . .

But as I was starting to sink into desire, I started to remember a few scenes and parts from a few animes that I used to watch back in my own world. Thinking about them, somehow seemed to give me strength for some reason.

Some of the parts I remembered were about Natsu from Fairy Tail and how he used his inner fire to help him continue the fights that he was in.

As I started to close my eyes, I could literally see an imaginary Natsu scolding me for giving up to easily. I could also see Gray, Lucy, Erza and happy all telling me the exact same thing and encouraging me to not give in.

As more images came into my mind with different people and different settings, I knew that all that my favorite characters were saying was right.

Now was not the time for giving up. Now was the time to fight and be free. Now was the time. . . . .

The time. . . . .

**TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!**

With a steady breath and a calm mind, I slowly began to sing a song. A song that I knew would give me the strength and push that I needed. . . .

With a slow soft voice, I began to sing. . . . .

_In the moonlight I felt your heart_

_quiver like a bow string's pulse_

_in the moon's pale light_

_you looked at me_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_when the sun has gone I see you_

_beautiful and haunting but cold_

_like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet_

_nobody knows your heart_

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_

_locked away in the forest of the night_

_Your secret heart belongs to the world_

_of the things that sigh in the dark_

_of the things that cry in the dark. _

Not far away, Alice, Jessie and Claire could hear the singing, knowing exactly who it was that was doing it.

"I guess we made her a little mad. . . .didn't we? Jessie said as she turned to look at her sister.

"Perhaps we did. . . ." Alice said as a small smirk came across her face. "Let's see what she will do next. . . ."

Meanwhile with the nation guys, they were going over the plan that Italy had came up with. The last details were being made, when Prussia started to go off for some reason.

Germany noticed his brother going off as he calls out to him.

"Burder! Vhere are you going?" Germany asked, wondering what his brother was doing.

"I can hear it. . . ." Prussia said, as he looked to be in some sort of trance.

"Hear vhat?" Germany asked, as he had a confused derp face on.

"I can hear her. . . .her. . . .she's singing. . . ." Prussia said, as he continued to listen. "She's singing. . . . und it sounds. . . .so sad. . . ."

Germany didn't know what his brother was talking about. But Prussia made a motion for him to be quiet, and just listen. A few minutes passed by, but soon, the singing was heard again.

_In the moonlight I felt your heart_

_quiver like a bow string's pulse_

"Do you hear it?" Prussia asked, as he looked at Germany.

"Um. . . . ja, I zhink so. I hear. . . .somezhing. . . . "Germany said as he continued to try and listen. Italy must have heard it too, as he perked up and tried to listen.

_in the moon's pale light_

_you looked at me_

_Nobody knows your heart_

"What a sad song. . . ." Italy said, as he sniffled a bit. Then he started to cry a bit. "So saddd. . . ." then he was suddenly bursting into tears, crying like he usually did, when he thought something was too sad or terrible to be apart of.

"Great, the Italian is crying, again. . . bloody hell. . . ." Britain said as he face palmed hard.

_when the sun has gone I see you_

_beautiful and haunting but cold_

Prussia kept listening to the song, knowing who voice it was, and who it belonged too. He knew it so well, since he had heard the person sing before, when she had first arrived here. . . .

He knew, that it was Reinae that was singing and by the way that she was singing, she seemed to be so sad and in some kind of trouble or pain. . . . .

A pain that seemed to be saying that she was suffering in some kind of way. . . .

_like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet_

_nobody knows your heart_

"Well, this might be a bit of a guess, but by the sounding of the singing, the source of the singing, could be. . . . " Britain said, as he must have been thinking of something. "Well, it could be very close, a little close by…"

"Close? As in not very far from us? Or from vhere ve are?" Germany asked, trying to understand what Britain was saying.

"Well, both of those places could be right, again, I'm not sure. . . ." Britain said, as he shrugged his shoulders, not being able to say if he was right or wrong.

As the singing continued, Prussia thought that he was gonna snap again, just by the sorrow and painful tone of the song. . . .

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_

_locked away in the forest of the night_

Britain goes over to Prussia, as he talks to him quietly, so the others don't hear them over.

"So, I guess you have some kind of plan in mind, to rescue her, don't you?" Britain asked, as Prussia nodded his head. "There is a lot of things I would like to ask you about, but I guess that can wait until another time."

"Ja. . . I guess so. . ." Prussia said as he was focused on his own inner plan on rescuing.

"But no this Prussia. . . ." Prussia turned to look at Britain, his eyes looking kinda serious. "You may have said that you liked and loved her. . . but I will be the one, to have her heart. . . . ."

_Your secret heart belongs to the world_

"So your saying, zhat you vill have her heart?" Prussia asked Britain as Britain nodded his head at him. "Zhen, I guess it's gonna be a race. . . . between me und you . . ."

"Guess so. Let the best man win!" Britain said as he walked away to talk with the others, as Prussia stayed silent.

_of the things that sigh in the dark_

_of the things that cry in the dark. _

"_So, I have a rival for her, don't i?" Both Britain and Prussia both thought to themselves as they both knew now, in this game of chase for Reinae's heart. _

"_Let the best man win, huh?". . . ._

"_. . . .well,. . . ."_

"_I plan too win!"_

_And with that both in dead set in their minds, they joined went back to the group of rescuers, not letting anyone know they plans that they had secret in their minds. _

Alice, Jessie and Claire heard a loud banging sounds coming from the door, as the door suddenly flew off its hinges. When the door was gone, there stood Reinae, looking very angry and having a glaring look at them, her eyes full of a fiery looking rage. She took a look at Alice, as Alice just stared at her emotionless like.

"Are you. . . .Alice?" Reinae said, as her voice kinda went a little low, as she was trying to keep her cool but was starting to fail at it, since she was so angry inside.

"Yes, I am, hello, my dearest child. . . ."Alice said talking in a smooth like voice, like she was talking in a business tone to someone. "And I do believe some questions have come to mind at to why and what happened to you, with all of this?"

Reinae nodded her head, as she wanted to know badly.

"Okay, then. . . .how about we start with while you were sleeping, my dear child?" Alice said as Reinae kept looking at her. Now, maybe Reinae could have finally get some answers, answers to everything. . . ."

* * *

**Miss. Inu: okay, so were gonna have a kind of mindfuck chapter for chapter 19, so just to say as a warning…but I guess this chapter was also a bit of a mindfuck chapter too, so I guess that's kind okay….**

**Well, I guess, I better say this: this mindfuck chapter is brought to you by my crazy ass Easter dinner that I had over the weekend and some really bad stress moments at sakura con this year. *a big whirlwind of stress and mindfucks!* **

**Reinae: I guess that means, you had a crazy/bad weekend, huh?**

******Miss. Inu**: *sighs* you had no idea…anyway…

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

_**InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!**_


	20. Chapter 19:What happened while asleep

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), nothing else. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

**********Miss. Inu**: So, I know it's been awhile since the last chapter, but I was trying to find a good way to explain the bits and confusing parts of the last chapter.

**Reinae: And your best idea you came up with is…?**

**********Miss. Inu**: A PAST LIKE FLASHBACK CHAPTER!

**Reinae: *Facepalm* another flashback like chapter ? You serious ?**

**********Miss. Inu**: Yep, another flashback ! So, as usual, enjoy the chapter !~

* * *

**Chapter 19: What happened while I was asleep…**

"_Are you. . . .Alice?" Reinae said, as her voice kinda went a little low, as she was trying to keep her cool but was starting to fail at it, since she was so angry inside. _

"_Yes, I am, hello, my dearest child. . . ."Alice said talking in a smooth like voice, like she was talking in a business tone to someone. "And I do believe some questions have come to mind at to why and what happened to you, with all of this?"_

_Reinae nodded her head, as she wanted to know badly._

"_Okay, then. . . .how about we start with while you were sleeping, my dear child?" Alice said as Reinae kept looking at her. Now, maybe Reinae could have finally get some answers, answers to everything_. . . ."

Alice looked at Reinae, as she slowly waited for a minute, as if she was waiting for the right moment to start explaining. After what seemed like an eternity, Alice finally started to talk, her voice using a soothing tone to speak with.

"Well, here's where I start…" Alice said as she started from what seemed like the beginning of her 'little' story. . . .

_**Alice had received a message from Claire that she had gotten a hold of Reinae and was returning to her rendezvous location to meet up with Jessie and Alice. When the message with done being told to her, she made her next move of getting to her destination, as quickly as she could. She motioned for Jessie that they needed to get going, and so, they did, heading to the rendezvous as quickly as possible. . . .**_

_**When they had arrived at the rendezvous point, they were greeted by a tall male like figure, who had a smirky smile across his face. He head mid long medium length jet black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail style hairstyle and had deep dark brownish black eyes, that looked more black than dark brownish black. Alice and Jessie knew who the male was as Alice gave him a sort of small smile look to him. **_

"_**Cain. . . . I see you made it here, after all." Alice said as she greeted the male. "I assume you noticed that 'she' as come back to us?" **_

"_**Yep, I noticed. It's hard not too, when her aura started acting up again, after being hidden for so long. . . ." The male said who was now named Cain, as he chuckled a bit to himself. "After all, we all know who to blame for her being hidden away from us this whole time. . . ."**_

"_**Cain, enough! Say no more about the subject. Remember what I told you, Cain. . . . that is a subject that were forbidden to talk about until the time is right, remember Cain?. . . . My dear son?" Alice said as she gave Cain a look that said he better behave or else. Cain shrugged his shoulders but nodded his head at her, knowing that he had to obey her orders at all costs. **_

"_**Yeah, I know. You don't have to remind me every time, mom. I am an adult here, you know. . . ." Cain said as Jessie let out a sigh at Cain's teasing at his Alice, the mother of Claire and Cain, the two children she needed for her plan, along with Reinae. . . .**_

_**Alice motioned for Jessie and Cain to follow her, as they walked into a empty room, but it wasn't fully empty for a reason. They saw a person floating over an aura spaced area that was being held in control by Claire's mental energy aura. **_

_**The person that was in the aura space aura was Reinae, who was in a sleep induced spell. Her face had a peaceful expression on it, as she must be having a peaceful dream. Alice went over to Reinae, as she looked at her with a soft expression on her face at seeing Reinae again.**_

"_**My dear, sweet child. It's been so long since we last saw each other. The last time we saw each other, I tried to hurt you so many times in our past. But even though what I did was wrong and said I didn't want you anymore, I still need you for this. . . ." Alice said as she put a gentle hand on Reinae's head, as she gently stroked the girl's hair, trying to be like a mother figure for a few minutes.**_

"_**Hey, mom. Are you sure that it's okay to have her here? I mean, she hasn't awakened fully, has she?" Cain said as he also walked over to Reinae and stared at her, the sister that he rarely got to see. **_

"_**No she hasn't Cain. And if she did, I would know, since I was the one who brought her here." Claire said as she gave Cain a glaring look. "You may be our older brother, but you're not my boss, alright?" **_

"_**Hey, you're the one who always tries to be bossy and try to tell everyone what to do. So you should take those comments back and try to act a little more mature and not like a little slutty-runway model all the time. . . ." Cain said as he started to tease his sister Claire, as he could tell that she was getting annoyed and angry at him, for his comment.**_

"_**Oh shut up, you stupid idiot perverted moron!" Claire said at him, as she stuck out her tongue at him.**_

"_**Make me, you little model wannabe idol girlie girl." Cain said as they were both starting to get into another one of their arguments. Jessie sighed as she shook her head at the two siblings having their little fight again. Those two would never get along, no matter how much time passes between them. . . .**_

"_**Enough you two! This is no time for arguments." Alice said as she somehow got the both of them to calm down and under control. Claire and Cain both looked at Alice, their mother as they waited for instructions or any orders that she might give them. "We can't pass the time with these silly little trifles and arguments. We need to hurry with our plans if we want this to work. . . ." **_

"_**Oh yeah, the plan. The plan of revenge that you have been working on all this time." Cain said as he got a smirky look on his face. "That plan of revenge that you wanted use to be apart of. . . ." Cain looks back at Reinae, as she was still asleep-spelled. "So, what does she have to do with this plan?" **_

"_**She has a lot to due with the plan, just like the two of you both have parts in it. . . ." Alice said, as she got what looked to be an evil like looking smirk on her face. "Especially you Cain. You and Reinae both have very important roles to play, very big important roles. . . ." **_

"_**Yeah, I know, you told me about them." Cain said as he knew that he needed to leave for a bit, as he started to head out of the room. "And don't worry mom, I will play it very well."**_

_**And with that said, Cain left the room, and soon, Alice and Jessie soon left, to leave Claire to guard Reinae until she woke up. The steps that were being taken, to fulfill the plan of revenge was soon to begin to start. . . .**_

Reinae listened to Alice, as she still didn't fully understand what her entire role was in all of this. But none of that didn't matter at the moment. Right now, all that she wanted to do, was beat the living shit outta everyone in this room, and make them pay for what they did. Her anger was growing by the minute and nothing was gonna stop her until she got to beat someone up for all the chaos that had been going on with her and all the stuff that she gone through.

"Why was I brought here? And for what reasons?" Reinae said as she wanted a few more answers.

"You were brought here, for part of our plan of revenge. And you should know, that this world is very different from the human world." Jessie said as she started to explain things a bit more for Reinae. "And also that you know, you should also know very well about this world too. . . ."

"I should? Why is that?" Reinae asked, as she felt a bit confused.

"Well, your mother, 'Alice'. . ." Jessie said as she pointed a finger at Alice. "Is what you called a 'human pacification' of an ancient nation, the lost ancient-country of Sayruia. She's just like the rest of those so called friends of yours, that you know from earlier. But she's a little different than them, I mean a whole lot different."

"Different how?" Reinae said, as she wanted a little bit more info.

"Well, she has something called 'sight', which will allow her to see parts of the past or future. Each one of her children has some bits and parts of the gift, that was passed down into her children's bloodline and her family's line. . ."

So that was this was all about. That explains some things that have been a little crazy and confusion. And it also could explain about the mall incident that she had went through. It was all the fault of Alice, this so called mother of hers. But wait a minute. Did that mean that the 'Alice' she knew in her world was just playing with her? that her entire life that she went through in her world was a lie?

"I see that you're thinking of your life in the real world, but I can tell you, that your life in there wasn't fake. It was real, but it was only gonna be temporary setting for you, until you were ready to be brought back to your real life of living. . ."

As Reinae listened to all that Alice told her, she felt herself starting to lose her mind a bit. She didn't know how much more she could take of this. She wanted to just wake up from this and pretend this was all a dream.

But as she was about to just yell her mind out, she heard something weird going on through the walls. It sounded like someone talking or so, through the walls. Everyone looked to see where the sound was coming from, as they saw the door suddenly open. At the door's opening, everyone saw Cain, Alice's oldest child. . .

Along with for some reason, Italy tied up and whimpering softly.

"IT. . . .IT. . . ITALY?!" Reinae said as she had her mouth dropped wide open as she stared in shock at seeing him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Bella, hi. . . .this place is very scary. . .PASTTTTAAA. . ." Italy cried softly as he started to go into his weakly like sad state whenever he got caught by someone.

"Um, who's the crybaby?" Claire asked as she felt confused at seeing Italy.

_**honestly, that's what Reinae would like to know. . ."**_

* * *

**Reinae: so that ends the chapter. so is there a reason why Italy was even here? And why is saying pasta again?**

**********Miss. Inu**: well, were gonna find out in the next chapter…. *note for audience: next chapter will be about how Italy got tied up and to where Reinae was being kept aka the plan that Italy had thought of*

**Italy: I don't wanna be tied up like this…somebody help me…GERMANYYYY! *cries to himself***

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

_**InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!**_


	21. Chapter 20: One Italian Delivery To Go!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hetalia or its characters in the manga or anime. I just own the story and my OC Reinae Crossfire and OC Alice and OC Jessie (Reinae's mom and aunt), nothing else. ****Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). **

**I'm just a big fan of the anime and manga, and decided to write this fanfic, as a way to show my support for this crazy, random, wonder series.**

**********Miss. Inu**: So as you in the last chapter, Italy had somehow gotten himself tied up and was somehow at the same place Reinae was. 

**Reinae: Yeah, how did he get himself in the same place I was?**

**Italy: simple…I used magic!**

**********Miss. Inu**& Reinae: O.O YOU USED WHAT?! 

**Italy: Si, magic. I sorta 'borrowed' some from Britain….**

**Reinae: Really ? you did ?**

**Britain: Lies, all lies. He never borrowed any magic from me.**

**********Miss. Inu**: okay, guess not then, so why don't we find out the real reason he got they way he was in the last chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 20: One Italian Delivery To Go!**

Reinae looked at Italy wondering very hard like to know how he got here in the first place. She thought for a few minutes and suddenly came up with a few ideas.

**And all of them, weren't very good at least to her mind…**

_~some time earlier: with Italy and others~_

**Italy looked at the group as he started to explain a little bit of his plan to them:**

Basically, he was gonna hide himself in a box **(the all knowing tomato fairies box again) **and try and put it close to where they thought Reinae was being kept. He would wait until someone found the box and then, make a half rescuing escape plan with trying to get Reinae free or at least try as best as he could.

Also more parts of his plan was when he had found Reinae, he would alert the others to where she was. If he couldn't get her out, then second part of his plan would be to alert the others and stay as the bait until the rest came to rescue them both.

So as anyone could tell, this was mostly having Italy be the decoy and bait and everyone else do most of the work…

Like how it usually ended up with, when Italy came up with plans or ideas.

"So. . . .that is your plan?" America said as he just stared at the Italian, not knowing if it was a good idea. "Doesn't sound like very heroic if you ask me…"

"Okay, anyone agrees to at least part of Italy's plan, raise a hand!" Britain said as he got everyone's attention, ignoring America's comment once again.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, iggy!" America said as he tried to get Britain's attention.

"Okay, who agrees to Italy's plan?" Britain said again, as everyone raised their hands to the idea, including Italy. Germany noticed Italy's hand as he hits him on top of his head.

"Vho said you could agree to your own plan, you dummkopf?!" Germany said as he half yelled at Italy, who started to cry again as usual.

"Germany, you're so meannnn!" Italy whined as he rubbed the spot on his head, where Germany hit him. Germany didn't say anything as Italy kept crying.

**It looked like this was gonna take a little while. . . .**

Some time later, the plan was in motion as Italy was now in the crated box and was sitting in front of an entryway, waiting for someone to come get the crated box. He had been in the box for at least two hours or so and was starting to get very bored at the moment.

When felt like he was gonna take a nap and just sleep the rest of the time in the box, he felt the box began to move for some reason. He didn't know why it was being moved, but he guessed that someone had found the box and was gonna take it somewhere.

He stayed as still and quiet as he could, so he wouldn't be discovered at the least, or his plan that he had thought of, would go to waste. . . .

While the box was being moved and now carried, he wondered where he would be going. Maybe he was gonna be kidnapped and used as someone's pet or slave. . . .

He thought of many thoughts and ideas that might happen to him if he was found in the box and he really didn't any of the bad stuff to come true. He quickly closed his eyes and started to think of every positive and happy thought that he could think of, to help him forget of all every bad thought that he had thought of before.

Suddenly, the box was put down and was starting to be opened. Italy quickly opened his eyes as he saw the opening of the box quickly opened, and stared in horror at the person that was looking at him.

The person that Italy saw, was a tall male like figure, who had a smirky smile across his face. He head mid long medium length jet black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail style hairstyle and had deep dark brownish black eyes, that looked more black than dark brownish black.

"So, what have we got here? It looks like a little kitten that is for sale…" The male said as he chuckled lightly. Italy didn't know what to do, so he started freaking out, like he usually did, in situations like this.

The male, which was Cain, didn't say anything as he grabbed Italy by the arm and pulled him out of the box. While Italy was still freaking out along with cries of surrender, Cain snapped his fingers and out of nowhere a rope suddenly wrapped itself around Italy, making him be tied up.

"Let's go." Cain said as he started to drag Italy with him, as Italy started freaking out more.

"Let me go! Let me go! I surrender! I surrender!. . . . **GERMANY, HELLLPPP MEEEE**!" Italy cried out as loud as he could, hoping someone could hear him. **"WHITE FLAG! WHITE FLAG! WHITE FLAG! WHITE FLAGGGGG!"**

Cain ignored the freaking out Italian as he continued to lead him down a hallway. They kept on walking until they reached a room, which Cain opened the door. Italy looked to see Reinae staring at him, along with three other females that he didn't know.

Italy whimpered softly, as he felt scared again.

"IT. . . .IT. . . ITALY?!" Reinae said as she had her mouth dropped wide open as she stared in shock at seeing him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Bella, hi. . . .this place is very scary. . . PASTTTTAAA. . ." Italy cried softly as he started to go into his weakly like sad state whenever he got caught by someone.

"Um, who's the crybaby?" Claire asked as she felt confused at seeing Italy.

"Don't know. Found him in some weird box crate thing." Cain said as he pushed Italy hard into the room, making him fall hard on the ground. Italy let out a small cry as he fell, while Reinae went over to him, to see if he was alright. Cain just shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the others. Alice nodded her head at him as she, Jessie and Claire left the room, to leave the two of them alone, for the moment.

"Italy, how in the hell did you ever find me?" Reinae asked the scared Italian.

"Well, it was kinda my idea. I suggested that I hide in a box and maybe the people who kidnapped you would take it away and. . . . " Italy said as Reinae started to understand.

"I get it. It was a nice try, but now, you're stuck here with me too. So escaping might be a little hard. . . ." Reinae said as Italy suddenly had a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm sure Germany and the others will find us soon. So don't be sad, alright?" Italy said as he put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone.

Reinae looked at the cellphone and saw a little dot beeping softly on the screen.

Italy had set his phone to GPS mode and was using it as a tracking device so the others would find him. Reinae stared at him as she gave him a smile and a big hug.

"Italy, that has gotten to be the best idea, I have ever heard you say!" Reinae said as Italy smiled back, feeling happy he did something right for a change.

"Si! It is good! Now, shall we try to get away from here?" Italy asked as he tried to wiggle his way out of the ropes. After a few minutes he looked at Reinae, with a look of help on his face. "Um, a little help with getting these ropes undone?"

"Sure, no problem." Reinae said as she helped untie the ropes from Italy. It took her a few minutes to undo them, but she was able to get them undone from Italy. She tossed them to the side, or at least she was about to. But she decided to keep them, thinking that they might come in handy in some way.

Italy stood up as he was happy to be free from the ropes, as he held out a hand to Reinae. Reinae looked at him, as she didn't know why he was holding out his hand to her.

"C'mon, we should get going. . . ." Italy started to say, but his words were cut off shortly…

When a long silver sword, suddenly was thrusted across his shoulder, leaving a very long deep wound on his body. Reinae looked at Italy in horror as she saw her friend was suddenly injured. She looked to see who had attacked, when her face suddenly turned into a mask of fear and horror, at seeing who was the one that had injured Italy.

"Now, dear sis. You shouldn't be trying anything like that around here. . . " The voice of Cain said as he had a smirk across his face and holding a sword that was covered with spots of blood. She put the pieces together as she now realized that Cain was the one who had attacked and injured her friend, for no reason.

"After all, I might have to be serious and rough if you try anything. And I would hate to have to hurt one of very own siblings, for them trying to escape from here. . ."

Reinae didn't say anything as she was feeling frozen and numb, at not knowing what to do. What could she do? Was there anything that she could do? Or was she just useless?

Then, a soft voice was telling her something. It was very soft, but it was something she could hear and it was repeating its call:

_**Run…run…run…**_

_**Go…now…**_

_**RUN NOW AND ESCAPE! RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK! RUN UNTIL YOUR BACK SAFE…please…**_

* * *

**********Miss. Inu**: and here we are with another chapter. Just as a side note, I might take a bit of a breather from this story since I have been concentrating on it way too much and I really need to update my other stories. *they need some move and a little TLC* and as you can now tell, I made Cain start to be a bad guy/giving him a bad boy attitude. So I know I might get some reviews/comments on why Cain attacked Italy like that, so well… 

… … … **idk! **

**Reinae: you don't know? What kind of author are you?**

**********Miss. Inu**: one who likes to keep the audience gussing!

**Cain: -.- so, why do I have to be a bad guy here? I'm not all that bad…_*most of the time*_**

**********Miss. Inu**: whatever Cain. Your gonna be the bad guy for a bit and you can take all the hate fans out there for attacking poor italy… ALSO, THIS STORY HAS REACHED CHAPTER 20! BIG THUMBS UP FOR HAVING THE FIRST STORY THAT I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR TO MAKE IT TO CHAPTER 20!

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

_**InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!**_


End file.
